A Fateful Meeting
by BenLosKoGanCraze
Summary: After running away, Logan meets a handsome stranger while on a plane. Thinking it was a pure coincidence, he soon finds out the 'meeting' would change his life for better.
1. Chapter 1

**~3****rd**** Person's POV**

**2000, 1****st**** of January**

It all happened so fast.

Logan couldn't take any more of his parent's constant verbal, mental and physical abuse… He had planned it _all_.

He packed as much clothes as he could into his backpack and ran. He had already saved up enough money for a plane ticket to PalmWoods, far away from where his current family was.

He had planned every step of the way. While both of his parents were busy celebrating New Years, along with their equally-as-abusive friends, he ran. It was hard to believe that he was only 16 years old at the time, though he was thankful 16 was the minimum age for one to board a plane on their own.

Why? No idea.

"Alright Logie, you could do this." Logan whispered onto himself. He had endured 15 years of abuse, a quick run to the airport is _nothing_ compared to everything he had been through. He wore a long-sleeved, grey sweatshirt along with a white tee underneath.

Since it was cold, he needed an extra layer of clothing. It was also because one of his scars might open up again, resulting in blood stains on his clothes, which his white tee would cover up.

After taking 3 deep breaths, he quietly snuck out through the back gate, only to be found by one of his parent's friends, who was busy smoking a cig outside.

'_No… no!'_ He thought, panicking.

His plan, all ruined because of one unexpected person.

"Running away, hm?" The man hummed, smirking as he neared the young boy. Logan, quivering with fear, slowly backed up towards the wall of his house, the plane ticket tight in his shaking hand.

"Well little _Logie,_ you know what your parents would _do_ tried to _run_… right?" The man's voice, low, rang through Logan's head at the time. He watched as his entire life flash by him, tears formed in his eyes as he imagined all the beatings he'd receive. He knew the beating he'd get was at least 100x times worse now that he actually _tried_ to run…

"_You deserve better_," The man whispered quietly, Logan's eyes blowing wide open as the man stomped on his cig.

The man, whose name was Uncle Jack, entered the house. Logan's heartbeat picked up. He prepared himself mentally, waiting to be called back into the house, where his nightmares would never end.

"Hey asshats, I'm going out to buy more _beer_!" Uncle Jack yelled, loud cheers of joy filled the living room.

Moments passed until the back door opened again, then closed. Logan felt a rough hand capturing his own soft left hand, tugging gently. "C'mon you dimwit, let's get you out of here," Uncle Jack smiled down at the Logan.

Logan nodded fearfully, following Uncle Jack to his house.

"So, where're you escaping to? That's a train ticket, right?" Uncle Jack asked as the car roared alive, driving away fast.

"I-I-It's a p-plane ticket…" Logan answered timidly, refusing to make any eye-contact with Uncle Jack.

At first, he had thought that there was no way this guy, one of his parent's friends, would actually _help_ him… Until he realized, Uncle Jack was the one who made it all bearable.

He was the one only one who never even _touched_ Logan, heck, even offering a bit of help once in a blue moon…

The drive to the airport was quiet and quick. Logan hadn't even realized the man was driving 100km/h down the lonely highway. It only took about 20 minutes before they reached the airport, which was rather empty.

It made sense for the airport to be a lot quieter than usual, since it's New Years anyways.

"Hey, Logan," Uncle Jack whispered quietly once they had stopped in-front of the entrance.

"I don't know what's in that fucked up head of yours. If you're still able to think straight after all they'd done, then congratulations." Uncle Jack smiled, offering a hand for Logan to shake, "Good luck with your new life out there. It's gonna be a rough environment for a 16 year o-" Uncle Jack couldn't even finish his sentence when Logan had hugged him tight, bursting into tears, chanting 'Thank you' repeatedly.

"I'm… Sorry I couldn't do anything more earlier." Uncle Jack hugged back, feeling the warmth he had missed out upon, since he hadn't had a child of his own, he never felt the joy of raising one.

"Make me your stand-in dad for your wedding, eh?" Uncle Jack joked, Logan chuckled gently and nodded, jolting down his phone number.

As soon as he got out of the car, it disappeared as fast as it came. Soon, it was only him and a few other peoples in the humongous airport.

Before he could even step forth, a man in rugged clothes approached him, carrying a small can. He quickly fished out his wallet, only to find… _nothing_.

Oh, yeah. That's right, he had used it to pay his neighbour whom agreed to get him a plane ticket for a hefty price.

Uncle Jack and Logan's neighbour's son were the only two people who made his life bearable.

"I… I'm sorry…" He whispered in disappointment, the rugged man shook his head with a smile. "It's okay brother," The man said with a rough voice before turning around. "W-Wait," Logan quickly stopped the beggar from leaving empty handed.

"I… Take this," Logan smiled sincerely, fishing out two packets with cream bread inside of each, handing it to the beggar. "I… I couldn't offer you much but I hope this'll get you through tonight and tomorrow," He handed the beggar 4 packets. He managed to steal a tonne of cream-bread in packets from his parents.

They got them as freebies recently, but his mother hated the taste, so instead she stuffed them all into the fridge. Logan had been eating them for breakfast, lunch and dinner for a few days. He never got tired of them since they actually came in multiple flavours.

The beggar smiled widely, quickly making his way to his makeshift bed away from the entrance of the airport, where a little dog had been waiting for him.

Logan smiled widely, marveling at how the beggar ripped open one of the packets, splitting the bread into two, one for himself and one for his adorable dog.

After a few minutes of taking in the view around him, he quickly made his way inside as the coldness of January had hit. As he walked, he began planning how he'd make it through his final year of high-school in PalmWoods, where he'd be living soon.

He was thankful of his neighbour, whose computer skills never ceased to amaze him. He managed to get himself registered as a transfer student in PalmWoods high, how? He had no idea. It was all magic to him, since he never had the luxury to even touch a computer, let alone a phone.

"Right…" He looked up at the giant LED signboard which told him where his plane was. He only had 1 hour before take-off, so he had to quickly make his way through the checkpoints and registries, which wasn't too hard since he only had a backpack with some bread, clothes, books and a few other school stuff which was vital to him, along with his documents.

**~2 hours later…**

Logan sat quietly by the window. He didn't even care who sat next to him. All he knew was that as soon as he got out of the airport, he had about 40 minutes of walking to do to get to his new home, which his friend also got him… For free?

Neither of them knew how the house looked, but Logan knew where it was since he had the address to it.

"Hey bud," The man who sat next to him nudged his arms gently, making a gesture towards the stewardess who stopped at their row. He shook his head with a small smile, "I-I'm fine, thanks," He replied in a small whisper, remembering how he had used up all the money he had saved up for 1 year on this plane ticket.

He shut his eyes for a few seconds, hoping to get a _good_ sleep. He hasn't had a good 8 hours sleep since… _ever_. This flight was supposed to take 6 hours, so sleeping for at least 5 out of the 6 hours sounded like heaven to him.

"Here you go, you look like you're about to end up dying any second now," The man said with a small frown. "T-Thank you…" Logan smiled gently taking the bottled 100-plus from the man's hand, drinking it gave him a small push of energy, which he was grateful for.

Logan took the chance to glance at his seat-neighbour and _wow_ was he taken aback. The stranger looked like he was at least 2 years older, light brown eyes, hazel hair, a jaw line so sharp Logan thought it could cut people…

He had to quickly look away before he could stare for too long.

"Hey," He felt the stranger's gentle voice call him. Logan tried to pretend he was failing, though he found out he had failed when the stranger had nudged him gently, "I know you're awake. You're horrible at faking being asleep," A light chuckle came out of the stranger's mouth.

"W-What," Logan answered timidly, trying to hid his blush. This stranger is actually making an effort to _talk_ to him…

Who does that…?

"You're pretty cute," He heard the stranger say, causing his pale cheeks to blare bright red.

Did he just hear that right?

"I'm a guy…" He answered quietly. Since the plane was rather quiet, with everyone being asleep for the rest of the flight, a whisper was loud enough for the stranger to hear Logan's voice.

"I'm fully aware of that," The stranger tried his best to hide a smile, though he failed. He would've rolled his eyes but something about this pale kid sitting next to him just sparked… _Curiosity_.

Logan looked out the plane's window, only to be greeted by the sight of an ocean made of clouds. He wanted to enjoy the view, but his eyes were starting to get heavy.

"Can I… Can I have your phone number?" The stranger asked, his voice hinting a bit of nervousness. Logan was rather shocked at the question, answering with a slight head shake. "I… I don't have a phone…" He answered, rather sadly.

The stranger was rather surprised. Who wouldn't have a phone nowadays? I mean sure, this pale kid might not be rich enough to buy the revolutionary flip phones but… Everyone owns at least a basic small phone. Well, at least everyone he knew owned a phone.

"H-How about emails…? W-We could talk through MySpace?" The stranger continued, desperate for a way to contact this beau after they separate once this flight ends.

"I-I'm sorry… I really don't own any sort of electronic devices…" Logan answered, his voice ringing with shame and sadness.

The way Logan answered his question caused sadness to flood the stranger's heart. His voice was just so sincere… So sad, broken… As if things had happened to this beau before.

The thought of something harming Logan had anger sparking in the stranger's heart… Why? He had no idea.

"Oh… Uh…" The stranger tried to think of ways, alternatives…

By the time he came up with something, his pale prince was asleep.

**~6 hours later…**

Logan felt gentle hands shake him awake. Expecting to be awakened by the kind, albeit flirty, stranger, he turned his head to the right, only to be disappointed.

One of the stewardesses had awakened him, informing him that the flight had ended.

With a small sigh, he stood up and picked up his backpack from the luggage department above his head. He was far too paranoid to leave his backpack, which weighed no more than 7 kilograms.

"Wait, sir," Before Logan could step far away from the plane's exit, a stewardess came towards him with fast steps, handing a small black pouch. "You left this at your seat sir," She smiled before returning to the plane.

Logan was unable to deny it was his, though it was far too late for him to find his seat-neighbour, since the gorgeous creature had already disappeared when he woke up.

He walked near the bathrooms before deciding to open up the pouch, revealing total of 7 000$ USD in 100$ USD bills inside with a small white piece of paper neatly folded. "W-W-What…" Logan stuttered, shutting the pouch, stuffing it into his pocket and unfolding the note, which had a white piece of handkerchief wrapping around it.

'_Dear Logan,_

_I… I hope this isn't too much for you. Please take this, hope this little gift could help you with whatever's going through your life right now… And since you don't have a phone yet, here's my phone number. Who knows, maybe one day we could call each other up or something?_

_Here's a little handkerchief as a reminder that whatever happened on the plane, actually happened. I thought I was dreaming when I saw you… Glad I wasn't._

_Hope we meet again someday soon…'_

Logan's cheeks blushed furiously red. He folded the piece of paper up and stuffed it into his pocket, taking a quick whiff of the white hanky… It smelled so… _Him_.

It was hard to describe the smell but it just reminded Logan of the kind stranger. He really hoped that one day they would meet again…

"Okay Logie… no more dilly dallying," He whispered to himself, pulling his sweatshirt further since it was actually revealing more and more of his forearm, almost revealing one of the older cuts.

He couldn't waste time, he had to go and find his new home soon, so he could quickly settle down and find a part-time job around this area.

He quickly left the airport, turning a sharp left and following the exact directions his neighbour had given him prior to coming to PalmWoods. He remembered how his neighbour told him that he'd walk past PalmWoods High, then PalmWoods Apartment, and about 10 more minutes of walking, he'd arrive at where his new house was.

Boy was he shocked to see his new home, though he kind of did expect it…

The house was small, no bigger than his previous home, in-fact, it was _smaller_. It looked ridiculously run down, moss was growing on the side of the wood-built house, grass grew high in his front-yard. In the entire housing street, his house looked the worst.

The windows were either cracked, or missing, which meant snow could just whizz right into the rooms. Logan gulped as he walked to the front door, seeing how the door itself looked like it would come down any second.

Twisting the knob, Logan gently pushed the creaky wooden door open and boy was the sight ungodly. He was greeted by a dust and cobweb infested hallway, a door leading to his backyard, one door to the left, which was a living room, one door to the right, which led to his kitchen.

Walking up the creaky stairs, he was greeted by only one door at the end of the short hallway, which led to a decent-sized, although extremely dirty and unkept bedroom.

"Well… This is better than my old basement room… I've this house all to myself!" He joyfully exclaimed, setting his bag down onto the least dustiest part of the room before exploring the balcony through the door in his bedroom.

Sure, the house was ridiculously small, ruined down, disgusting and dirty… But with a little work here and there, he could make this into a decent living hole!

Logan was delighted to find a bathroom upstairs and a toilet downstairs. He was even more delighted to find that there was still electricity and water in the house, though no gas…

Wasting no time, he quickly changed to a cleaner set of clothes and set out to find a job, making his way to the busy streets located between his new high school and PalmWoods Apartments.

"H-Hi sir, excuse me…" He entered a cute little bakery with a few patrons around, immediately greeting a man who was busy putting bread in the displays. "Oh, yes. How can I help you?" The man greeted, stopping what he was doing immediately.

"I-I-I was hoping if I could m-maybe work here for part-time? I-I don't care about salary and work, I just need something to get me through my last year of high school," He blurted out with a shy voice.

"You'll have to talk to the manager over there," The man pointed at the counter with a small smile before resuming his work. "Thanks…" Logan trailed off, gulping as he neared the empty counter. He had never done this before, so he wasn't sure if he was doing it right.

"G-Good afternoon ma'am…" He timidly greeted the old lady, repeating what he said to the man earlier. "Oh of course deary! We've just opened up and we're short on staff right now, you came at _just_ the right time!" The old woman smiled.

Before he knew it, Logan was offered an after-school job at the bakery as the cleaner, working a solid 6 hours job from 3PM till 9 PM, with a quick one hour break at 6PM.

Logan left the bakery with some delicious smelling bread he had bought with the money the stranger had handed him. He quickly made his way and paid the bills after reading from the mails in the ruined mailbox. Had he not been handed the money, his electric and water would've been cut off as well.

He was _truly_ grateful to be blessed so much today…

Logan had just arrived at PalmWoods and already his life was 100% better than what he had before.


	2. Chapter 2

**~3****rd**** Person POV, same timeline as last**

Once he was done paying the bills, he had a leftover of 6210USD, which he decided to keep for a bit. After having his first proper bread meal, which left him feeling ridiculously happy since it was his first time actually having meat and veges in a _long_ time from the mini-pizza he had bought, Logan decided to explore his surroundings, since he had about 3 more hours before the sun would start to set.

He began by exploring a nearby park. Looking around, Logan took in the beautiful view of RoseWalls park, noticing how there were 5 tall rose-bush walls, each with different colored roses. Logan didn't even _know_ there were this many different colored roses…

There was a fountain placed in the middle, spouting out sparkling blue water, with a few people sitting nearby. He found the park to be calming, despite having quite a few people, mostly couples, around.

Logan spent about an hour sitting on one of the benches, looking around, enjoying his me-time. He never actually enjoyed any me-time back at home, since he was always given jobs to do, whether it was laundry, mopping, dish-washing, plant watering, cooking…

He never had any spare time to spend after school, so he made sure to finish all his school work quickly so he had a bit of time to relax before school starts.

But now, it was different. Logan had all the time to himself before school starts tomorrow. For the first time in forever, he felt relaxed instead of tired.

"Right, time to move," He whispered to himself, standing up after about another hour of shut-eye in the park, enjoying the sounds of nature.

He made his way back home, though making sure his steps were slow so he could remember the way around.

Logan planned to go straight home, though something about PalmWoods apartment pulled his curious self in. He walked around the entrance to the apartment, ending up in the pool area. He was actually rather surprised to find out there was even a _pool area_.

Maybe he'll move here once he gets a stable income… Or at least a higher income than what he has now.

He walked near the pool, seeing how there were about 7 other people around, noting how the pool was filled with at least 3 inches of snow.

He was about to leave until a ball of snow came flying to him from somewhere. As someone who never played with snowballs, nor had any sort of cold objects hit his body, squinted in pain as the ball of snow hit directly where a new sore formed about 2 days ago.

"Ow…" He whispered quietly, clenching the area as two other guys ran towards him, panicking.

"Oh my God dude! I am _so_ sorry!" One of them quickly yelled, the other one quickly wrapped a hand around Logan's shoulder, "A-Are you okay?" The taller one asked gently. Logan opened his eyes, seeing two guys near him.

One had was short, though rather built, wearing a helmet. The other one was taller, his most prominent feature being a set of emerald-green eyes.

"I-I-I'm fine," Logan answered timidly, standing straight and shrugging off the taller male's hand. "I am _so_ sorry, we were having a snowball fight earlier and this guy missed, _by a long shot_." The taller lad glared at the helmet-wearing shortie, who stuck a tongue out in response.

Logan was rather confused, these two look like they're too old to be playing with snowballs… "I uh… I gotta go," Logan quickly turned around, ignoring the "Hey, wait-" coming from the taller boy, he quickly made his way away from the apartment complex.

Well there's a place he'd never go, _ever again_.

Noticing the sky slowly getting darker, he sprinted back to his home, enduring the pain where he was hit by a snowball earlier. He had just ran out of pain relieving cream and seeing how the house was untouched for so long, it was practically impossible for the fridges to have ice…

As soon as he made it back into his home, he sat down on one of the creaky dining room chairs, waiting for the pain to go. "That was a _huge_ mistake," He whispered to himself before standing up and getting a glass of water.

Once the night had finally settled in, Logan turned on all the lights, finding only about 4 out of the 12 light bulbs in the house actually worked. "Great," He huffed.

Logan was somewhat grateful he was raised in such conditions, because one fear he managed to conquer was Nyctophobia, which was a fear of darkness. He wasn't scared of the dark hall which connected the kitchen, the living room and the stairs which led to his bedroom.

Wasting no more time, he stuffed all of his cream bread packets into the now-powered fridge and cleaned up his bedroom as much as he could, so he wouldn't die in his sleep because of all the dust and bugs.

"Time to sleep then," With a small sigh, Logan shut his eyes and drifted off to dreamland, praying that school would at least be bearable here.


	3. Chapter 3

**~5.30 AM in the Morning, 2****nd**** of January 2000**

For the first time in his entire life, Logan woke up on his own. He wasn't awakened by the ridiculously loud bangs from either of his parents yelling at him. He wasn't awakened by his parents 'accidentally' turning off the house heater, which he hated a lot because the basement becomes ridiculously cold within seconds without the heater.

He sat at the edge of his bed, one hand brushing his hair while he looked around the dark, dusty and dirty bedroom. Even though he had just cleaned up a little last night, it still looked bad. _Worse_, somehow.

"Ugh," He stood up. Every morning was a painful start for Logan, since his body was practically covered in bruises from the abuse, not to mention all the wounds, some fresh, some old.

Realizing he didn't bring a clock or watch with him before running away, Logan had to predict the time simply by looking out his window. Judging by how the sky was still black, with a very faint tint of blue, Logan concluded that it was at least 5 AM, which meant he had time to get ready.

Since it was his first time at school, Logan made sure to look as _presentable_ as he possibly could, which was somewhat hard with such a blurry bathroom mirror.

First impression was extremely important to him since he didn't want to relive his life as a bully-victim nerd here. Logan had enough of being pushed around back at his old school.

He picked out the best long-sleeved shirt he brought with him and made sure to _smell_ good somehow before leaving, which took him about 30 minutes since he couldn't decide what colour was good. Even though he was always cooped up in his house, Logan had a decent sense of fashion, though he never got to display it since he never had the money to buy nice clothes.

Plus, he had to make sure all the scars on his hands were covered, until they're healed up… _If_ they're going to heal up.

"Okay Logie, school's calling," He put up a smile before leaving the house, hoping that nobody breaks in while he was gone. Walking to school was _nice_ for a change. He didn't have to deal with the eyes of those judgmental elderly who woke up early every morning just to judge him walking down the road. He didn't have to deal with all the annoying kids who would ask him for stuff every morning.

He didn't have to deal with vicious stray dogs.

**~At PalmWoods High…**

Logan was rather surprised to see there were quite a lot of students in the school already at this hour. Glancing at the giant school clocked which read 6.15 AM, he was happy to be 25 minutes early.

Unbeknownst to him, three of the most popular guys in school had just walked into the premise behind him, all eyes except his own immediately turned towards them. Since he was a new kid, he paid no attention to whatever everyone was marveling at, instead, he wanted to find his class so he wouldn't get lost in the first day of school.

The three gorgeous lads mentioned earlier were too busy chatting away to notice that literally everyone in the main hall was watching their movements, some with awe, some with envy.

James Diamond, standing the tallest between the three, well known for his ridiculously good looks. Other than having a blessed face, he was also blessed _strength_ wise. Being the 4 times national champion in boxing, nobody dared mess with him.

Carlos Garcia, standing the shortest between the three, was usually called the 'Adorable Bull' by girls around mostly because of his tendency to wear a helmet everywhere he goes, unless restricted.. Although he was short, he made up for his lack in height with his built body. That _and_ his black belt in taekwondo and karate.

Finally, Kendall Knight with a rather average height and build, was known for his ridiculously good basketball, baseball, ping-pong, badminton… Basically, every sport that involved a ball in some way, he'd be good at it. He was quite the chick magnet himself, having a set of emerald eyes lured almost everyone in, regardless of gender.

"I still think we should find a genius as our last member," James shrugged as they walked slowly, Carlos nodding with a big grin, "So we could copy off of him in tests?" He suggested cheekily, Kendall palming his face hard.

"No Carlos, so he could teach us stuff. I don't wanna be behind in class anymore, it's our _last year_ here guys, come on!" He cried, throwing his hand up in defeat. He swears he's the only one with a mature mind in their group.

"Oh, well, who're you gonna ask? Literally everyone we approach just faints or goes all weird and awkward," Carlos huffed, looking around and ignoring the looks. He's gotten used to it by now.

James stopped dead on his feet when his eyes were fixated onto a certain _brunet_ walking down the hall. Out of the blue, he began sprinting as fast as he could, throwing his backpack on the ground, desperate to catch up onto the brunet, only for said boy to disappear after making a sharp left turn.

"What the…" James huffed as he came to an abrupt stop. Either the kid is really good at blending in or… He was dreaming.

Yeah… he had to be dreaming. Why would the kid be in this school? Plus, even if the kid was in this school, James would've seen him _ages_ ago. He'd remember that pale face, that angelic voice…

Part of James thought that they'd never meet again, but a bigger part was hopeful he'd see the beau in the plane again. "Dude! What the hell is wrong with you?" Carlos yelled as he caught up to James, him and Kendall huffing since they had just ran down from the entrance of the main hall to the end of the same hall, which was quite a distance.

"Uh… Remember that guy I told you guys about… yesterday when I came back…?" James trailed off, his eyes still scanning the surroundings like a hawk searching for his prey. "Oh, the 'love at first sight guy'? Why?" Carlos asked, curiosity brimming in him.

He had never seen his best friend _this_ head over heels for someone, and they've been friends since birth!

"I… I swear I just saw him!" James cried, throwing his hand up in frustration. He couldn't have been dreaming… Was he?

"If he's here, we'll find him. Right now, we need to get breakfast," Kendall pulled the other two towards the cafeteria.

**~In class…**

"Ugh, I'm hungry again," Carlos whispered as their teacher began talking about all the stuff they're supposed to learn for their finals. "You _just_ had breakfast," Kendall nudged Carlos' arms, all while James tried his best to focus on the teacher's voice, only to drift off into daydreamer's land.

Unbeknownst to them, their new friend was sitting all the way at the back, _alone_. He had requested to not introduce himself. Logan, being the pure nerd he is, was far too busy jolting down everything the teacher was saying, while at the same time reading ahead a chapter on Geometry IV.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Fast forward to day 4…**

"Ugh _God_ how many more days of school are there?" James whined as all three of them were being driven to school by his personal driver.

"About 190 more," Kendall shrugged.

Meanwhile, at school…

"Hey look, it's the new _nerd_," Logan tried his best to avoid these meatheads, but alas… He failed. He wasn't _as_ _lucky_ today as he was yesterday. Logan knew today would be bad when he woke up with the worst bad-hair day ever, along with part of his living room being submerged in snow.

"Please, I just wanna-" He was cut off by the taunts of the big guy, "Oh what's that? You want someone to teach the rules around here?" teased the big guy.

_Meanwhile_…

"Hey, what's going on-" James pushed past the giant crowed locking the entrance, only to see Dwayne, the main bully of the school, pushing a rather thin kid onto one of the lockers.

"Well then new guy, I'll _gladly_ teach you the rules here," Dwayne snickered, hitting the back of the kid's head forcefully, causing him to collapse immediately, like a stick being pushed over.

James, upon realizing who the victim was…

He felt like a beast inside had been released.

Dropping his bag onto the floor, he made a powerful run, charging at the larger bully. With one _powerful_ hit, James knocked down the big guy. With one hit fed with so much anger, resent and disgust, with a loud _thump_ and a loud _oof_ from the bully, James took him down.

"H-Hey, are you alright?" Carlos' voice, filled with panic after seeing the bully victim not move an inch, asked while Kendall ran to them both. James, glaring down, eyes filled with fury, at the bully who yelled cusses at him. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you, pretty boy?!" Dwayne the meathead asked as he tried to get up with the help of his 'minions'.

Logan managed to regain consciousness after losing it when his head, more specifically face, met with the cold, hard floor. With the help of Kendall, he managed to sit in a fetal position, leaning against the lockers, his forearms covering his face as tears streamed down.

"Why does this keep happening to me," He whispered, barely heard by Carlos and Kendall, though James heard it crystal clear. It only made the anger in the taller male 10x times worse.

"If you _fucking_ dare show your shit face near me, or anyone I _know_, I'll make sure I punch the lard out of you, _hear me_?" James growled, his voice filled with so much anger and so deep, it almost wasn't _his_.

"Alright all you shitheads get the _fuck_ outta' here," Kendall yelled. Slowly, the crowd thinned out, leaving the four of them in the hall.

James stood there, his head filled with mixed emotions. Anger because Dwayne had the fucking _guts_ to do this to this angel… Sadness because seeing him in this position hurt James deeply… Disappointed because he hadn't arrived earlier… Joy because he's met this angel again.

As Logan continued crying silently on the floor, Carlos and Kendall backed up, giving James the room to kneel down in-front of the beau. "H-Hey…" James' voice, filled with such tenderness and love, called out to the crying boy.

"I'm so, _so sorry_," Logan said, his voice shaky and raspy. "N-No! I'm sorry. I-I-I should've gotten here earlier a-and…" He couldn't continue talking because of his stuttering. Knowing nothing else, he sat down beside Logan and embraced him gently, the smaller male's cries slowed down.

As soon as he lifted his face and his eyes met his saviour's, it was as if two galaxies collided. Stars were born at that very moment, and died, creating large explosions rivalled by none.

"Y-You…" Logan's voice, pure with shock as he stared deep into James' light-brown ones, made even more beautiful by the light of the sun shining in through the giant windows of the main hall.

James, on the other hand, was _speechless_. Never had he seen such beautiful black eyes. So pure, so innocent… _So broken_.

They sat there, marvelling at each other's perfection for about 5 minutes, until Logan finally made a move. "Y-You gave me t-this…" He slowly pulled out the white hanky from his pocket, forcing James' heart into overdrive, a big smile slowly creeping up onto his face.

Kendall and Carlos on the other hand, stood at the side in pure shock. Never have they ever seen James stare at someone with such tenderness and _love_.

They knew, at that very moment, that these two were made for each other.

"Y-You… You kept it…" James' voice was so tender… There was a huge landslide of a difference between his voice now and how it was about 7 minutes ago.

As soon as he said those words, the school bell rang, signalling that classes had started. "Alright lovebirds, class has just started, let's go," Kendall pulled James forcefully into a standing position while Carlos gently helped Logan up, "You okay?" He asked in a gentle voice, until realization hit him.

"Wait! We've met before!" He exclaimed, Kendall's eyes blowing wide. "It's… You two, from the apartment?" Logan questioned as they began walking with fast pace. "_Oh my god_, we are _so_ sorry for what happened!" Kendall began apologizing, James immediately glaring at the two.

"You two met him and didn't _tell me_?! What did you guys do!?" His voice slowly rising. "T-They were playing snowball and he hit me instead," Logan nudged Carlos, the shorter lad sticking a tongue out with a small smile, "Sorry,"

"We didn't _know_ he was the guy you meant," Kendall rolled his eyes, Logan's cheeks blaring red slightly. All the pain had immediately disappeared when James hugged Logan earlier…

Logan thought to himself, '_This guy told his friends about me…?' _Logan didn't even think he'd be remembered.

"Seems like you guys have met the new guy," The teacher said as all four of them entered the class as the three hurried to their seat, Logan almost whizzing past them until James caught his hand.

"Where're you going…?" James asked curiously, Logan pointed at the long table all the way at the back, where no one sat at. "No, you're sitting here with us," James patted the empty seat next to his as Carlos and Kendall sat at the other end.

The class consisted of 9 long tables, arranged in a 3x3 formation. Each table could fit at most 5 peoples. Logan, having no choice, sat down next to James, which was rather odd for him since he usually had no seat-mates.

Immediately Logan took out his books and began writing down the formulas on the whiteboard. "Wow…" James gasped at the neat writings of all the jumbled numbers in the book. He never really understood Additional Mathematics, so seeing Logan writing with such neatness and speed, and all the formulas being used, was like looking at a God writing down stuff.

"Uh… J-James, did I pronounce that right?" Logan asked curiously. James, hearing his name being pronounced so softly, was immediately turned on, down South. "Oh uh…" James trailed off in shame, "H-How'd you know my name?" He asked, remembering how he never told his name.

"The seat chart?" Logan pointed at a seat chart next to the whiteboard, now that he could see it clearly, he could see the green-eyed beau was called Kendall, while the helmet-wearing hunk was called Carlos.

Great, not only is he friends with his new crush, he's also friends with two other super-hot guys.

This situation made Logan feel like a total _shrimp_. A shrivelled up, ugly, dry shrimp.

"Don't worry about him, he's gonna start daydreaming any time soon now," Carlos teased, whispering into James' ears afterwards, "You're turned on by him _already_?" He teased with a devilish voice, cupping the almost obvious bulge in James' jeans with his right hand.

"Not now C," James swatted his hand away. "I can focus too, if I wanted to," James immediately took out his empty notebook and scribble down… _Stuff_.

By the end of the first half of the school day, James actually understood _something_ since he actually put effort into focusing.

James and Carlos made their way to the cafeteria, where the teasing began. "Oh James, all he did was _talk_. He didn't even say anything! Heck all he did was kind of _mock_ you," Carlos snickered, James rolling his eyes afterwards.

Logan made his way to the bathroom, Kendall making an excuse saying he also needed to use the toilet, though both James and Carlos knew they couldn't let Logan go anywhere alone, especially since he's gonna be a big target to the bullies because of his small frame.

"That was fast?" Logan questioned once he got out of his stall, Kendall smiling, revealing his deep dimples, "I just came here to fix my hair," He shrugged, suddenly realizing Logan's arms were both filled with healing scars, his smile immediately dropped. He went and locked the toilet doors, knowing full well there were only two of them inside.

"Logan," Kendall's voice strict as Logan washed his hand. The latter then realized that his sleeves were rolled too high up, revealing a few recent scars.

"You're not leaving until you take your shirt off," Kendall, frowning widely as a horrid realization came upon him.

"N-N-No," Logan tried to protest, though he knew full well that he really couldn't escape this situation.

Great, first day with his new friends and he already fucked up _bad_.

Crossing his arms, Kendall frowned down at Logan, who looked away before he couldn't take the pressure anymore.

"P-P-Please don't tell the other two," His voice slowly broke as he took off his grey sweatshirt, along with his sleeveless white tee.

Once he took his shirt off, the first thing Kendall noticed was actually how built Logan was. He actually had decent biceps, good pectorals and visible abs. He was definitely more built than Kendall, though it was all hidden underneath his oversized sweatshirt, which made him look thin as hell.

The second thing he noticed was all the bruises on his front-torso, all the wounds, scats and cuts.

"W-What the _fuck_ happened to you…" Kendall gasped. He'd seen it on the internet before, but never had he ever seen it in-front with his own eyes before. "I-I swear I didn't c-cut myself… Please don't tell them…" Logan trailed off, looking down sadly.

"Please don't hate me," His voice broke off as fresh tears rolled down his face. He _just_ made these new friends… He didn't want to lose them so quickly…

"We're not gonna hate you for this, okay?" Kendall hugged the shorter boy, who was sniffling by now. "It's okay, I won't tell them for now. Though eventually they'd find out… Can you at least tell me _why_…" Kendall asked gently, Logan shook his head. He couldn't possibly tell them he ran away from his family… Who knows what might happen.

"Okay, okay. C'mon now, Logie. Can I call you that?" Kendall's voice gentle, he cupped Logan's chin gently, lifting up his face so their eyes met. Once again, Logan was captured by someone else's eyes. This time, by Kendall's sparkling emerald ones.

With pink cheeks, Logan nodded shyly. Smiling widely, Kendall took out his light green hanky, wiping Logan's tears away. "You better wash your eyes, we'll wait till the redness is gone, which should be another 2 minutes. James is gonna kill me if he sees you crying," Kendall smiled, helping Logan put his clothes back on.

No way in hell will he let Logan be alone _now_. Now he realized why Logan was in so much pain when he was hit by that snowball Carlos threw… It hit one of the bigger bruises on his body…

**~5 minutes later…**

"Where the hell are they? Their food's going cold," Carlos sighed as James toyed around with his food. "I kind of have a bad feeling," James frowned, playing with his small bowl of soup.

"They're here," Carlos pointed at the entrance to the cafeteria, with his fork, where the two walked in, Kendall smiling widely and waving at them while Logan just kept his head down.

Tilting his head slightly, Carlos tried to think of ways to help Logan so he wouldn't look at the floor 24/7 while he walked. Carlos would gladly admit that Logan has a face that could make all swoon over him, well, Carlos swooned on first sight!

If it wasn't because of James, the shorter boy would be all up on Logan by now.

"Hurry up you guys, your food's cold," Carlos frowned widely as they sat down, "Oh uh… I… I don't usually eat at this time," Logan's somewhat sad answer broke James' heart.

'_What did he mean he didn't eat…? It's lunch time! Who doesn't eat lunch?_' James thought to himself. "C'mon Logie try it, it's good, I promise." James picked up the burger, nudging Logan's lips with it.

With hesitance, the brunet took a bite of the burger while James' held it, Kendall and Carlos grinning widely at how awkwardly adorable these two were. Logan, realizing completely what he had just did, blushed furiously before snatching the burger out of James' hand.

"See? Told you it's good," James smiled, Logan huffing in response. The burger tasting good was _not_ the reason he took it. He couldn't ignore the looks of literally everyone else.

The looks of anger, envy, disgust…

"Ignore them Logie," Carlos smiled, watching the brunet eat while James and Kendall talked. "You'll get a lot more of those looks now that you're bffs with us," His smile turned into a grin.

"Bffs…?" Logan swallowed a chunk of food before stopping completely. He's never had any school friends before… "Well, yeah!" Carlos exclaimed, "Best friends forever!" Both he and Kendall cried with excitement, James on the other hand, "Boyfriend forever," He shamelessly admitted.

Upon hearing those words come out of James' mouth, Logan seemingly choked on air, Kendall immediately handing his juice box to Logan, who chugged it down fast. "You're _kidding_," Logan glared daggers at the taller boy.

"Nope. I meant what I said, just like what I said on the plane," James grinned widely, Logan's cheeks, and eventually entire head, became pure red in embarrassment.

'_I… I have a boyfriend? I must be dreaming…'_ He thought to himself, though the thought of having a… _boyfriend_, sounded heavenly to Logan, it was far too good to be true.

"Then don't wake us up," James replied in a rather love-filled voice, earning laughs from Kendall and Carlos. "Oh my _god_ James you sound ridiculous," Kendall teased as Carlos continued laughing.

**~At the end of the school session…**

"Hey Loges, c'mon. James' is gonna drop you off," Carlos hurried Logan, who was busy packing his things as the bell rang. "Um… Okay? Does he have a license?" Logan asked curiously, standing up as everyone else left the class.

"No but he has a personal driver my dude," Kendall smirked, putting his hand on Logan's rather soft hair. "Wow your hair's soft," He commented, earning a death-glare from James, who forced the boy to retract his hand.

"I-It's fine really, my house is only about 3 minutes of walking from here," Logan declined. The _last_ thing he wants is for any of them to see his 'house'. He's planning on cleaning it thoroughly this Sunday, which is the only off-day he gets.

Which also happens to be his payday, since Ms. Violet- who happens to be his boss, decided to pay him weekly since he was a student, though that means his salary is lower than the others.

"All the more reasons to go babe, c'mon," James grabbed Logan's soft hands gently, enjoying how soft, and at the same time _rough_ his hand was. It was rather hard to explain… His hand was so soft, it _almost_ felt like a baby's hand, but at the same time it also felt like the hands of someone who's been working as a builder for years.

He's probably dreaming up the baby part…

While walking towards the exit of the school holding hand with James, and earning mixed looks from his peers, Logan tried to think of ways to avoid his house and bam, an idea popped into his head.

"Right… Which one's your house?" James asked once they drove to Logan's housing street. He pointed at a beautiful looking house literally 2 blocks down from his actual house, causing the car to slow down to a stop in-front of said house. "Thanks a lot James," Logan smiled adorably, placing a _gentle_ kiss on James' cheek, causing the latter to blush furiously before Logan left the car.

"Jeezus James, you look _ridiculous_," Kendall and Carlos laughed loudly, prompting a small smirk on the driver's face as James tried to calm down his blush, and his hard-on.

Once the car was _completely_ out of sight, Logan began his walk down to his _actual_ house. "Hey there!" Logan heard the voice of a mid-aged lady, a mother to be specific, which made him turn 180 degrees.

"Are you new here? I've never seen a face like yours before," She cheerfully greeted Logan as she watered her plants. 'Oh uh… yeah… I just moved in," He answered awkwardly, though glad to see at least one of his neighbours isn't a jerk. Actually, she's the first of her neighbours that Logan's actually interacted with.

"Oh! Where do you live? I didn't know there was anyone moving out," She curiously asked, turning off the tap.

"Uhm…" Logan tried to think of a way to lie but… Knowing how bad that might turn out, he fessed', "T-There," He pointed at the ruins he call his house. "Oh dear…" Her cheerful smile turned into a big frown before hurrying back into her regular-looking house.

'_Figures,_' Logan thought. Maybe his neighbours aren't so nice after all…

He began walking towards his house before the same lady ran out yelling, "Hey! Hey, wait!" carrying an entirely fresh loaf of bread with its plastic still in-tact. "Here's a little bit of a welcoming gift," She smiled widely, handing it to Logan, who was completely surprised.

"Oh, thank you but-" before he could finish his sentence, he was cut off, "I don't think you're in a position to decline this," She raised a brow, Logan sighing in defeat. She's right though, he needs all the free food he could get.

"Thank you, ms…" He trailed off, hoping to catch the name of the household. "Ms. Quill will do," She smiled as Logan took the bred from her hand.

"Thanks, Ms. Quill," Logan thanked the woman before leaving, marvelling at the delicious looking white bread in his hand… Funny how running away from his parents, something that Logan was ridiculously anxious about since there were practically infinite was it could go wrong, was a rather good thing now.

"Right, time to get ready," He hurried back home. Since he didn't have a watch, nor a wall-clock, he had to guess the time almost all the time, and he guessed that he only had about an hour left before his shift starts… When he actually has 2.


	5. Chapter 5

**[*SMUT alert] **

** (I'm not gonna put SMUT alert anymore after this, since there's already an M rating)**

**~Back at the Apartments…**

"We're _home_!" Carlos yelled, charging into the empty apartment. "Literally _nobody's here_ except us. Kendall sighed, watching Carlos run up the stairs, "Slidey's here!" He grinned before sliding down the yellow tube.

Taking his gaze off of Carlos, Kendall turned his head towards James, who sunk down onto their orange couches with a big, stupid grin.

"You're seriously _still_ thinking about that cheek-kiss?" Kendall raised a brow. Seeing his friend in this ridiculously-in-love state made him feel… Ridiculous.

"Y'know, you could just ask him out," Kendall sighed, sitting on the empty spot next to James while Carlos made his way into the bedroom he shared with Kendall to take a bath.

"I've only known him for, what, a day?" James huffed, shutting his eyes.

Though seeing the bulge slowly rise in his jeans, Kendall immediately knew what James was thinking.

**~James' POV**

Fuck his lips are still burning on my cheeks. God, those soft, pink lips… What I'd do to kiss them. Oh hell, if we ever get the chance to be alone, even for a few seconds, I don't think I'd be able to hold back.

Thinking about it alone had me hard.

I let out a soft moan once I felt a palm on the small tent in my pants, opening one eye, I realized it was Kendall's hand palming me through my jeans. "What?" He winked, massaging my bulge slowly.

"F-Fuck," I let out a soft moan, shutting my eyes as pleasure shot through my body.

Oh yeah, we've been doing this for _ages_. I'm rather glad Kendall was my first, while Carlos was _his_ first, and me being Carlos' first.

Though we've fucked each other about 100 times now, there's one thing we've never done. Or at least, I haven't. You've no idea how happy I was when I found out Carlos and Kendall were dating each other secretly, which meant they've kissed each other before.

Oh yeah, it began when we were 15 years old. Literally last year!

**~Flashback…**

_"__Ugh, we're alone again," Kendall huffed as we both sank down onto the couches. "When's Carlos leaving the hospital again?" I asked. Since his stupid stunt ended up with him in the hospital, I'm stuck being alone with Kendall and honestly… It was boring. Kendall's the less 'fun' one out of the three of us._

_"__Tomorrow," He sighed, staring at the box of chocolate in his hand. "Rejected again, huh? Poor girl," I smirked, seeing how Kendall rejects literally every girl that's ever asked him out._

_Yeah, girls ask him out. Not the other way around._

_I'm starting to think he's gay…_

_"__Welp, guess I'm eating this," He opened the box of chocolate. "Hey Kendall," I called out, a sneaky thought creeping into my head._

_"__What?" He answered, mouth full of chocolate, didn't even bother turning towards me once he finished the chocolate in about 10 seconds._

_"__You… don't mind if I do this, right?" My voice hinting more and more as my hand slowly crawled up his thigh. Even though he's nowhere near as ripped as me nor Carlos, I gotta say, he's got pair of pretty good thighs._

_Of course, all the sports he's involved in involves a lot of foot movement._

_"__Whoah there, what're you doing?" He asked, though not stopping my hand. Heck, he seems to enjoy it if anything._

_Heh, this'll be easy._

_"__Since, y'know, you're alone on Valentines, and so am I… We could try something new?" I winked, seeing his left eyebrow rise. I mean, I've never actually given anyone a blowjob. Hell, this is my first time having any sort of sexual contact with anyone!_

_"__I don't think that's a good idea, plus I'm not- ngh," He let out a small moan once my hand reached the top of his thigh, just a few milimeters away from his balls. "Oh come on, you like this, don't ya?" I continued teasing, my hand now travelling up his torso, under his shirt._

_"__Fuck," He breathed out as my fingers traced each and every one of his abs, soon reaching his nipple. "W-Wait," His breath now in an irregular pattern of long huffs, he grabbed my hand._

_"__J-James, a-are you even…? O-Or are you just e-experimenting here…" His voice somewhat nervous. "Oh Kindle, I'm literally at the top of the rainbow spectrum," I winked, standing up, straddling his lap after._

_"__Now, if you could just take off your shirt," I winked, helping him take his shirt off. Sweat beads began forming around his forehead and I could tell that he was super excited, based on the throbbing, hard bulge in his pants._

_"__Fuck you're sexy," I whispered under my breath. I've been dying to see Kendall shirtless up close. The way his nipples just looked so inviting from far…_

_Kendall and Carlos have been the longest crush I've had. I knew I was gay for them when I was 12, having literally no interest in girls, I figured I was just different. To my delight, my mom also gave no shit as long as I brought her a grandchild._

_"__J-James, wait," He stopped me before I could dive in to devour his lips. I had no idea what I was doing, so I just went with my gut feelings._

_"__C-Can we not… kiss…?" He asked, his voice somewhat unsure._

_Ah, yeah… I remember how he and Carlos made a pact about not kissing anyone unless they were truly sure they were soulmates. Somehow it also became a stupid competition about who could last longer without being kissed._

_I suppose I could play along._

_"__There're other places I could kiss you without breaking the pact, Kendall," I whispered huskily into his left ear, seeing his body shiver, I took that as a good sign. Leaving soft kisses down his neck and collarbone, I smirked in delight seeing his body shiver again._

_"__J-James, god," He moaned out, his eyes shut tight._

_"__You like this, don't ya?" I asked, one hand rubbing his nipple, the other rubbing his bulge. Kendall's body literally arched upwards in pleasure, "Fuck- yeah I do," he moaned out, not even controlling his voice._

_I decided since this was both of our first times, I wouldn't take fore-playing too far. I mean, I've had experience and a bit of knowledge from watching gay porn, so I know what to do and what not._

_Slowly, I unzipped his pants before pulling them down in one swift movement, revealing his light-green Andrew Christian boxers with a rather large bulge. With another swift movement, I took them off and threw them aside, letting Kendall's rather huge cock just flop out and throb in proudness._

_"__Fuck you're actually kind of huge," I cursed, marvelling at how big it was. Okay, maybe it wasn't super big, since his cock looks like it's about the same size as mine, maybe smaller. Though seeing another man's cock up-front like this for the first time, it's intimidating._

_I watched as he sat there, his eyes shut tight as his chest rose and fell, his cock still throbbing. My own clothes made my own cock hurt, so I did what made sense. Took it all off in an instant._

_Wasting no time, I started at his balls, licking my way around his balls, watching him arch his body again. "The hell-" he moaned as one of my hands worked his shaft. "Holy fuck, James!" He yelled out my name as I licked around the head of his cock, one hand gently tugging one of his balls, the other playing around with his sensitive nipples._

_"__Oh fuck," He cried in pleasure as I engulfed his cock's head. Jeezus it felt amazing having someone else's cock in your mouth… Wasting no more time, I engulfed the rest of his shaft, deepthroating it._

_I gagged when it hit the back of my throat, but hearing his cry of pleasure as it happened, I began bobbing up and down, holding back my gag. Making eye contact with him while sucking him off? Yeah, that's the stuff._

_His eyes were just hazy from all the pleasure, sweat covered practically his entire body. It didn't take long, probably about a minute of me sucking the life out of his cock until he yelled, "J-James, I'm c-cumming!" I had expected the load, but I didn't expect so much of it._

_About 3 ropes shot out and I happily swallowed all of it, taking hint of the slight bit of saltiness and the Kendall-taste to it. It's hard to explain, but it's there._

_"__J-James, fuuck," He breathed out, though something told me he wasn't satisfied yet when his cock continued throbbing. "Someone's still eager," I winked, pumping his still throbbing cock, him blushing slightly in embarrassment. _

_"__J-J-James," He stuttered out while I got ready for another round of blowing this beau. "I…" He dragged out, embarrassment filling his cheeks in the form of blush._

_"__I-I w-want you to fuck me," He said, straight to the point, looking me deep in the eye. Though my cock throbbed upon hearing it, I was hesitant. "A-Are you s-sure? I…" Before I could finish, he answered in anger mixed with lust, "Fuck you, you've no idea how much I've dreamt this!"_

_Hearing his answer… I felt like some sort of cage was opened in me. God adrenaline just pumped in my blood stream like crazy. "Well then Kendall, if you insist," I winked, lowering down into his ears._

_"__Lick," I commanded, poking his lips with both my left index and middle finger. Holy fuck playing as a dominant is just… I can't describe it._

_As soon as he opened my mouth, I stuffed both fingers in, though not too deep so he wouldn't gag. I felt his tongue swirl around my fingers. Deeming it was wet enough, I pulled out finger and lowered myself so my face was the same level as his cock, throbbing for attention._

_Knowing how painful it was for a cock to just throb, I used a hand to his shaft, earning loud moans. "Ugh, fuck me," He breathed out. "Patient, Kindle," I teased before slowly inserting my index finger, which was wet with his saliva._

_"__O-Oh, fuck!" He cried in pain. My index finger was barely in! I could still see the crinkles near the nail, which was short, by the way. "I-Is it too much? I-" before I could pull it back out, "No. Deeper, please," He begged, though the tears flowing out his eyes told me otherwise._

_Obeying his pleads, I pushed in deeper slightly, "Fuck it hurts!" He cried, once again, I stopped so he could adjust. "G-Go on," He said, his breathing so erratic, he looks like he's having asthma._

_"__H-Holy s-shit!" He cried out, this time, in pleasure. I'd be damned if someone knocked on our doors now..._

_I felt some sort of lump once my entire finger was in. Rubbing it slowly, I watched as his body arched again, moaning out my name ever so loudly, "James! Oooh __**fuck me**__," He cried. I could practically see the stars above him!_

_Slowly I pulled out, before readying a second finger, then pushing back in again at a slow pace. I watched as he grabbed a cushion nearby and bit into it, more tears streaming out. This time, I didn't stop. I kept pushing in, back to where the lump was._

_Rubbing it with two fingers, I literally watched his cock throb, which I completely failed to give attention to, since I was busy fingering the life out of him. Holy hell did it feel good…_

_"__Tell me if you can't take it, Kindle," I said as I began creating distance between my two fingers inside him. How the fuck do I know any of this?_

_Porn, my brother. A fuckton of gay porn and reading about it._

_"__J-Jeezus fuck me, t-that's so good," He moaned out, his voice getting weaker and more… stuttered._

_After about 30 seconds of scissoring, I pulled out. "Shit," A thought popped into my head. "W-What's wrong?" he asked, his voice hinting worry. "I… Uh… We don't have lube," I admitted. I did __**not**__ think this through. I didn't even think we'd get this far!_

_Hell, when I planned this, I didn't think he'd even let me do it._

_"__U-Use your saliva dammit," He cursed. Whoah, Kendall cursing?_

_Wow does lust transform someone._

_"__Kendall I-" Before I could finish, he fought back, somewhat angrily, "Y-You can't just fucking leave me hanging like that," His cheeks were a bit red once he finished, but boy. Hearing him say that…_

_"__If you say so," I smirked, spitting into both of my hands, coating them completely before pumping my own shaft. I watched as he threw his head backwards, jerking off his own needy cock. "I think the cushion's a bit low, don't you?" I winked, seeing his cheeks burn a bit as I picked him up._

_Having his throbbing cock on my abs, while my own was literally above his ass was a horrible thing. God every step felt heavy. I wanted to just drop him down and fuck him on the floor._

_I threw him on the bed on the same position as before, then repeated my previous action of saliva-coating my cock again. "Ready, Kindle?" I whispered, seeing him swallow and nod slowly._

_Positioning my cock on his hole, I slowly pushed in. The tip of my dick was barely in and he already cried out in pain. "Kendall-" Before I could even say anything, he looked me straight in the eyes, "D-Don't s-stop, please," He pleaded. I nodded before slowly pushing in again._

_Holy hell the pleasure… Part of me just wanted to ram my entire cock in, but then again I've read that fucking a virgin needs patience… Since it's his first, he might bleed if I just ram it in like that._

_"__O-Oh fuuuck! James!" He cried out in pleasure mixed with pain. I knew I'd hit the jackpot once I was deep enough. Slowly pulling out, I watched as his eyes tightened and a loud moan escaped his mouth._

_Once again I pushed in slowly, though slightly faster than before. "O-Oh God James, faster," He pleaded and I obeyed, picking up the speed with every thrust. Fucking hell pleasure kept driving me faster and faster._

_Having my hard cock enveloped by his warm and tight ass was heavenly._

_For about 5 minutes, it was just pure bliss. Pleasure filled the room, accompanied by loud moans from both of us._

_"__J-James, I-I'm close," He moaned, his cock twitching slightly as I pounded him into oblivion. "I am too," I answered, feeling the familiar twist in my balls. "James!" "Kendall, fuuuuuuck," We yelled each other's name ungodly loud. I filled his ass with my load while his load covered his abs. With both of our breaths running out, I pulled out as I felt myself soften down South._

_"__F-Fuck… That was a-amazing…" He breathed out as I picked up a tissue box for him, placing it gently beside him as I laid down on the other side. "I… I'm glad you were my first," I admitted with a big smile, seeing his cheeks flush._

_"__Stop making me blush, you," He huffed, though a smile crept up on his face. _

_"__Uhm…" He dragged out as he cleaned his abdomen. "Do you uh…" He continued, with tease in my voice, I answered, "Wanna do it again? Fuck yes, tomorrow." I answered with a devilish grin._

_"__What? No. I mean, yes! Wait, no. God, I meant-" He paused for a bit, glared at me, then continued, "I… I uh… I kind of wanna do it with C-Carlos…" He admitted. "Oh?" I smirked, sitting straight up and looking at him._

_"__It's just that… I like him…" He dragged out, intrigue and curiosity burning in me. "So… You like him?" I asked, seeing him fluster again. "Yeah. I mean, I like you too, like __**more**__ than friends like. Otherwise I wouldn't have had sex with you but… I like him more…" He admitted, a smile creeping up on his face again._

_"__T-Teach me, James…" He blurted out, prompting me to burst into laughter, which made him blush. Again._

_"__Y'know, I can't teach you that stuff. I mean, I watched __**a lot **__of porn and read up about it too, but what I did just now was all… instinct. Guts feeling, actually," I admitted, seeing him nod._

_After a short pause, "You should wait though. I doubt he'd appreciate getting fucked since he literally just came out of the hospital and-" I could finish my sentence since a pillow hit me in the face. "Idiot," He huffed before sitting straight up. "I gotta go… clean up," He rolled his eyes, entering the bathroom with a white towel._

_"__Love that ass," I yelled as he slammed the door close, with red cheeks._

**~Present**

"God _damn_," I cursed one he unzipped my jeans and gave my aching, needy cock a good rub. "You and your fucking long fingers," I huffed as he stood up and stradled me with a big, stupid smirk.

"You love these fingers," He winked, one hand travelling up my shirt.

**~Kendall's POV**

I don't think I would ever get enough of James, or Carlos' rocking hot body. I mean, sometimes I wish I was nearly as ripped as them, or _Logan_… I'm glad we've settled into this kind of open relationship. We might only be 16 years old teens, but boy have we fucked _a lot_.

I slowly took James' blue and black checked button up off, revealing more and more of his amazingly sculpted body. Leaning down, I took one of his erect nipples into my mouth, tongue swirling around it as I teased his hard cock with one hand, the other playing with his other nipple.

"F-Fuuck," He moaned out. While I continued teasing his nipples, my hand slowly unbuttoned his jeans, pushing it down as my head moved down south, giving attention to his washboard abs, licking through the crevice and hearing him moan ungodly loud. Once his jeans were off, I felt it was a bit unfair for him to be the only one naked, so I joined in, taking off my clothes as fast as I could.

Soon, I was on all fours, pulling James' dark blue boxers off, I watched in awe as his monstrous cock just sprang out. I remember the first time I had that shit in me, _fuck_ did it hurt! But soon, all that pain literally just became _pure pleasure_.

Since we actually had quite a lot of schoolwork to do, I decided to not waste time.

Immediately I took in the head of his cock, seeing his body arch upwards and hearing him whisper, "_Fuck_," made me want to tease him up, but I didn't.

I slowly went down on him, taking in more and more of his length. I had trouble trying to take him fully the first time since his cock was _massive_, but as time went by and with practice, mostly with Carlos, I slowly learned to take more and more in.

And now, I've taken in his entire cock, the shroom-head hitting the back of my throat no longer made me gag. I took the liberty of jacking myself off while sucking this beast, head bobbing up and down. "J-Jeezus, Kendall I-I'm cumming!" He yelled. I didn't even need to tell him, I came too.

I swallowed all he gave me, enjoying the salty, James-tasting cum that I've gotten used to. "God you always know what to do," He smirked at me as I cleaned up, winking back at him, "Course', we've been friends for what, 16 years?" I shrugged, throwing the last tissue clump into a bin.

"I'll be in my room, there's a ton of school work we gotta do," I yelled, hearing him groan loudly. I walk into the room I share with Carlos and see him staring at a giant pile of books on our table, "I wish Logie was here," He frowned widely. I mean, the three of us could figure this out, right? It's just school work!

We've gotten so used to each other that we could literally just blow each other off and the third person would've give a fuck. Hell, if it wasn't because of the random guests popping up now and then, we'd walk around in our apartment _naked_ all day!

"I'll get pizza," James yelled while I got ready to take a bath. "I'll take a bath first, the new could get started," I told Carlos, placing a light kiss on his forehead, "Ew you, you've got James' cum on my forehead now," He frowned jokingly. "You love his taste," I winked, seeing him roll his eyes as I made my way to our private bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Fast forward to the 10****th**** of February (Long Chapter!)**

**~Logan's POV**

It's been _weeks_ since I became friends with the three and _boy_ are they crazy. They're always up to some sort of scheme, whether it be pranking or causing trouble. Though I couldn't have asked for better friends…

Somehow, even though we've known each other for _weeks_, I've managed to avoid letting them see my house _or_ my workplace. I'm not sure how long I could keep up but… I'm hoping they _never_ see my house.

**_~Flashback to January 28_****_th_****_, 3_****_rd_****_ Person's POV_**

_"__Hey, you guys ever wonder where Logan actually lives?" Carlos piped up as they drove away. James, being far too busy planning an amazing Valentines' Day date with Logan, completely missed the question, "Wha?" He asked._

_"__What makes you say so?" Kendall asked, curiosity brimming in him. Somehow, neither of these two have actually seen Logan's scars. He'd think that Logan would actually show these two sometime soon, but nope._

_"__I mean, look at him," Carlos pointed at Logan, who stood at the end of the road, waving with a big smile as the car drove away. "Huh," Kendall, now extremely curious, too wondered why Logan doesn't just enter his 'house'._

_"__Alfred stop the car," Kendall ordered the driver to stop once they were far enough. "You can take the rest of the day off," He smiled as Kendall pushed the other two out of the car. Soon, there were only the three of them, and an awkwardly silent neighbourhood._

_"__Hey! I was dreaming about Logan," James huffed. Before Kendall could say anything, he had to forcibly push the three behind a bush, since Logan was actually approaching them. "Hell, he's a fast walker," Kendall cursed._

_If Logan wasn't so dang shy and stuff, he'd be a great fast-walking athlete. Or even a track athlete! He's got the legs for it. Well, at least Kendall thinks so after peeking into his toilet stall after PE._

_"__Shut the hell up," Kendall covered both of their mouths, since somehow James and Carlos got into an argument while he was thinking. "Why are we stalking him?" James asked, watching the love of his life just whizz by with a small smile._

_"__God he's so cute," James inadvertently stepped on a twig, causing some noise, which made Logan stop. The three of them froze behind the bush, praying Logan doesn't turn around… And to their delight, he didn't. If anything, he just walked faster._

_"__No way," Kendall gasped once Logan had stopped and made a sharp right… Right into a house that looks like it belonged to a horror movie._

_"__You're kidding," Carlos, too, gasped once he realized… Logan lives __here__?_

_James on the other hand, was shocked beyond words. He knew Logan struggled but… He didn't think Logan struggled like __this__! "What the fuck…" He breathed out._

_The house was in wrecks._

_They crept closer as Logan entered the house, hearing him yell, "I'm home!" cheerfully, they waited for a response._

_Nothing._

_"__Oh wait, I don't have anyone here," Logan joked to himself, shattering the hearts of his new best friends, and his boyfriend. "Where are his parents?" Carlos asked, a bit grossed out by all the mould outside the house._

_"__Uh… I don't think he has any," Kendall whispered, the two of them turned towards him in shock. "I… did some research on him through the school's database and… Nan. There's not a single data about his parents' whereabouts," He frowned, James' worry grew more and more._

_"__How… How long has he lived __here__?" Carlos asked, pointing at the house, noticing how the walls looked like they could come down any time soon. "Y'know what, I'm gonna go in there and get him to move in with us," James huffed, popping out of the bush, only to be pulled back in by Kendall._

_"__Why'd you stop him? It didn't sound like a stupid idea," Carlos, thinking logically for once, raised a brow. "There's got to be a reason why he's doing all this, you can't just barge into his private life, idiot," Kendall smacked James' arms, who had a big frown by now._

_"__Well then what do I do? I can't just let him live like this!" He whisper-yelled, trying not to get any attention._

_"__The only thing we can do is offer a bit of help now and then. Y'know, stock his fridge up completely. Fix up his house or something," Kendall shrugged, Carlos nodding while James sighing in defeat._

_As much as he wanted to just pick Logan up and bring the brunet home… He knew he couldn't. He knew Kendall was right, there's to be a reason Logan's willingly living in this house… Plus, he seemed happy._

_It felt like a while as the trio thought of stuff to help Logan. They were all startled when the door opened, prompting them to go back into hiding and watch Logan step out, wearing some sort of uniform._

_"__Is he… going to work?" Carlos whispered, somewhat awed. To him, Logan looked about 1000x times more mature, juggling work and school life together. "Let's follow him," Kendall whispered, following the brunet quietly to where he worked._

_Logan, being the paranoid nerd he is, sped up his steps every second. He felt as if someone was following him. The fact that he kept hearing leaves rustle and twigs snap now and then didn't help._

_The snow has finally melted and the sun's back out again, though heat was nothing to Logan by now since he'd gotten used to wearing long sleeves 24/7._

_"__He works in a bakery…" Kendall trailed off, reading the name of the bakery as Logan went in through the back door. "L-Let's go buy something," James proposed, only to be stopped by Carlos. "Dude! No. We can't go in there, who knows what he might do if he sees us," Carlos scowled at his tall friend._

_James has literally been out of his mind since Logan came around, which at first Kendall and Carlos found to be adorable, but now… It's driving them insane._

**~Present, 3****rd**** Person's POV**

"We're closing early today Logie dude," Adam, Ms. Violet's son, poked Logan's waist lightly as the latter was too busy cleaning the counters.

"Oh? What?" Logan answered, rather confused. "Valentine's on Monday. The bakery will be closed till Tuesday. We tried to open on Valentine's day once, all hell broke loose literally two days before, so for our own sanity and my momma's health, we won't be open for these two days," He smiled, closing and locking the glass door since there were no more customers inside.

"Oh… Okay then," Logan nodded, finishing up his cleaning duty before packing up. "Here's your pay for this week. Keep up your good work and you might just be promoted to Sergeant Cleaner," Adam winked playfully, Logan smacking Adam's elbow playfully as he took the white envelope.

"Thanks," He smiled before leaving the premise. He's got about half a day and an entire night all left to himself…

What should he do?

'_Ooh, I should clean up the house!'_ A brilliant idea popped up in his head. He's been dying to clean up the dirty house for ages!

"What the hell…" Logan gasped once he got home. He had found that all the moss around his house had been blasted clean, though granted the exterior of his house was _wet_.

"Mr. Quill, did… Did you see who did this?" He asked his neighbour, who had just walked out of their house. "Oh… No, actually. Though whoever did this did an amazing job with a pressure washer," He smiled, carrying over something to Logan.

"Here's a little something to help you fix up the house… You _do_ know how to use these, right?" He asked as he handed Logan a hammer and an entire kit filled with nails with different sizes and shapes.

"Oh… Uh, yeah. I've… I've experience with these before," He smiled, thanking his neighbour dearly.His neighbour's been ridiculously good with him ever since they met… He couldn't have been any more thankful to get such amazing neighbours as opposed to the judgemental, racist, homophobic assholes back at his old housing street.

"Okay then…" He stepped into the house, seeing no difference inside except for the fridge. It looked like someone had just been here, since the note he had stuck onto the fridge door was gone, and the door was slightly ajar. Opening it, once again, he was completely caught off guard.

His entire fridge is _stocked_! Neatly too! There were fruits, fresh cartons of milk, meat, a few vegetables here and there, a few of his favourite fruity drinks… "_What the fuck_," Logan breathed out.

For the rest of the day, he cleaned the house, feeling somewhat uneasy. Someone's been in his house… Though they did nice things for him, he still felt somewhat paranoid that someone actually came into his house and did… _stuff_.

**~At night…**

"God, finally," Logan sunk into the old couch which was now clean. The entire ground floor interior of his house was now clean, though it still looked old, at least now he doesn't have to deal with dusts and cobwebs anymore.

He also fixed up all the broken lights, and with the nails and hammers, hammered down all the loose floorboards.

Now, the house actually looks…

_Habitable._

Logan took out the white envelope he had stuck into his little bag and peeked inside, finding a total of 620$ with a small note, written on the note was:

'_Hey Loges, my mom asked me to give you a bit of extra money. I think it's for you to buy stuff for your Valentine's? I dunno, but here's an extra 150$. Happy Valentines' Day!_

_~Adam_'

"Holy hell, an extra 150$..." Logan breathed out. He's actually saved up quite a lot of money from his past 2 pays… He's got about 7000$+ saved now, including this one.

Logan tried to return the money James left for him during their 'plane event', but James was having none of it. Logan, although a bit worried, was forced to keep said money.

**~Flash Forward to Sunday…**

"Okay Logie, gotta go out super early now," Logan woke up and immediately got ready. Even though it was only 7 O'clock in the morning, he had to be fast if he wanted the best chocolates. Tomorrow's Valentine's Day and he's already planned out what to give to James.

Speed-walking to the biggest sweets store in PalmWoods, Palm's Patisserie, he managed to beat the crowd. "_Wow_ you're early," The cashier greeted him. "You're the boy who works in that bakery, right?" He smiled as Logan approached him nervously.

Logan nodded as he looked around.

"I uh… I-I c-came to get-" Logan stuttered since he was _super_ nervous. "Chocolate for Valentine's Day, right?" The cashier smiled, taking out boxes from behind the polished wooden counter.

"I recommend one of these. Godiva Patisserie Truffles gift box, Maggie Louise Confections 'Love Story Chocolate Box', Valentine's XOXO Chocolate Covered Oreo Cookies, or Dylan's Candy Bar Valentine's Signature Tackle Box. These three are somewhat pricey, but this one's only 2$ though let me tell you, they taste _amazing_," The cashier smiled, Logan gazing at all four boxes in awe.

"Or if your girl's not into sweet stuff, there's-" Before he could finish his sentence, Logan's cheeks burnt bright read, "H-He," He corrected the man, whose eyes blew wide. "Oh! Wonderful, I suggest you also get this for him. It's our last, it's been selling like hot pancakes," The cashier eagerly took out a beautiful looking bottle filled with light blue fluid inside.

"W-What is it?" I asked. The man uncapped it and sprayed it in the store, my mind instantly entranced by the musky, aromatic, manly smell. Immediately I felt like he was on a cruise, being topped by a sexy man.

Okay that was a weird thing to think about.

"That smells _amazing_," I smiled, thinking how James' would _love_ this, suddenly remembering… "H-How much does this all cost…?" I asked, somewhat nervous. I planned to buy all four, until the cashier said 'pricey'. "It'll be a total of… 212$ including the cologne," The man calculated quite fast, without even using a calculator.

Holy crap, I've to learn how to count like that!

Wait, 212$? I'm way over-budget!

"There you go big boy. Go get the tiger!" The cashier winked at Logan, making his cheeks blush furiously. "Oh and uh, in case you're wondering, for your own safety, I'm giving you an opaque black plastic bag. Who knows, some people are desperate for chocolate nowadays, specially since it's literally a day before V's Day and most of the stores ran out," He chuckled, handing Logan the black plastic bag.

A brilliant idea popped into Logan's head, which made him run back and forth to his house and the shopping streets.

"_God_ please let this go smoothly tomorrow…"

**~Flash forward to 15****th**** of February, Logan's POV**

I made sure to look as attractive as I could today, not that I'd matter since…

I look ridiculously ugly.

'_No you idiot, be positive!_' My inner me scolded me. Yeah, that's right! I don't want this to be ruined by my negative ass.

I wanted to be super early, but getting ready had actually taken a lot of my time. I walked to school carrying a medium-sized, black and dark-red box, tied by a light red ribbon, which contained all the sweets I bought and the cologne.

I prayed that I wouldn't bump into any meatheads on the way to school… And bam! Luck was on my side today.

**~3****rd**** Person's POV**

Logan waltzed his way into school, finding a little booth set up by one of the more popular girls of the school, Camille.

"H-Hi…" Logan greeted her rather nervously. His presence isn't exactly favoured by peoples in the school…

"Oh! You're James' cute little boyfriend, how can I help?" She cheerfully replied, Logan's cheeks burning red hearing her call him James' 'boyfriend'. He needs to get used to that.

"Oh uh… I…" He looked around the booth, seeing tonnes of flower bouquets, trying to decide which ones look the greatest.

"I want that one," He said, pointing at a bouquet of flowers comprised of red chrysanthemums, roses and red carnations. "Great choice. James would _love_ this, and since you're my first customer today, I'll give you a 10% off! That'll be 155$ from ya'," She smiled, Logan quickly handing her the money before making his way inside.

Logan ordered one more thing before actually leaving Camille's flower booth, hoping it'd arrive soon.

Thankfully, the halls were rather empty.

He's literally 30 minutes early, which would explain why the halls aren't filled like they usually are.

"Okay Logie, you can do this!" He pep-talked himself, speeding his way to the cafeteria, to their usual table. "Right, time to set up shop," He grinned, placing the bouquet and the sweets box on the table, then covering it with a big black cloth.

The next 25 minutes was full of anxiety and nervousness for Logan. He didn't know if James actually likes chocolates, sweets or even… flowers.

Come to think of it, they've never actually hung out outside of school…

"Can't you drive faster, Alfred?" James asked, his insides were all giddy and stuff. "Let me open my box alreadyyyy," Carlos whined, trying to snatch the box Kendall had for him.

They already planned to get each other stuff, though they hid it in boxes, planning to swap it at school, while also coming out to all of their peers.

Yeah, it's about time to tell everyone how gay these two were.

James, on the other hand, couldn't wait for school to finish today. He had an entire Valentine's Day date planned out for Logan.

"We're here," The three of them literally just leaped out of the car, immediately greeted by Jo. "Same as usual?" James asked, a big grin on his face.

"I think I'd die early if I actually took the effort to deliver the chocolates to you guys," She huffed, showing them just how many chocolates was sent to them. "Yeah well, same as usual. We'll pick up the chocolate after school and give it to the orphanages," James shrugged, "_Thank you_ for not killing me," She sighed before walking away.

"You better get to the cafeteria quick," Camille walked past them, a lot of bouquets in her hand as she sped back to her flower booth.

The school allowed students to sell stuff for Valentines, whether it be colognes, perfume, cards, flowers, chocolates… James ignored all of that. Hearing Camille's words, his steps grew even faster. "Wait up you goon!" Carlos yelled, Kendall and him barely able to catch up to James.

**~James' POV**

My heartbeat picked up speed. Hearing Camille said that… I knew Logan was already at the cafeteria. Does he have something for me? God, a simple card would be enough!

I don't expect much from him since he's financially troubled, even after I gave him _that much_ money, which is why I planned the best date ever for him. He's gonna eat a _lot_ of delicious food after this.

Hell yeah.

"Why's there a giant black blanket on our table?" Carlos asked as we entered the cafeteria, Logan actually asleep on our table. "Logie," I smiled, startling him awake, which was rather adorable.

"Oh uh… you guys! You're here," He smiled, rubbing his eyes. What time did he wake up? "You look amazing," I smiled, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, ignoring the angry and envious look from the girls around.

"Thanks uh… I… I bought y-you something. I saved up money for this so… Okay," He had trouble getting his words out. He hadn't even unveiled it yet and I already feel like crying.

He saved up money to buy something _for me_? Fucking hell.

"_Whoah_," I heard Kendall and Carlos gasp behind me and _Whoah _indeed. The blanket unveiled a _beautiful_ bouquet of flowers, which I immediately recognized was from Camille's booth, neatly arranged in a simple pattern. I could see chrysanthemums, roses and carnations.

I picked up the bouquet, asking "How much did this cost…?" Seeing Logan's smile fade slightly. "Oh uh… Not much, actually," He answered, though I knew he was lying since he forgot to take off the little piece of paper which had the price written on it.

'_155$!?_' I thought, completely caught off guard. I hadn't expected it to be _that_ expensive! "Open the box James!" Carlos squealed, both he and Kendall were so curious about the box in-front of me they forgot to swap their own.

I was actually kind of nervous to open the box. If the flower alone cost him that much… What kind of sweets did he get me…?

After a few seconds of thinking, I undid the ribbon and lifted the lids, seeing literally more than one box of sweets inside. I took it out one by one, a total of four… _BRANDED_ chocolate boxes.

I felt my heart stop for a few seconds, tears forming in my eyes. This idiot, spent all of his saved up money to buy these for me.

God I fucking love you.

Wasting no time, I grabbed his arm, pulled him close forcefully and bam.

Our lips met.

**~Logan's POV**

The last thing I thought was that James would pull me so hard, our lips literally just _smashed_.

**~James' POV**

I ignored the warm sensation trailing down my cheeks. I've never felt so, _so_ honoured before. I'm used to people buying me chocolates and flowers during V's day, but…

This felt different. I felt like God himself had just blessed me with riches in the form of chocolates, flowers, and Logie himself.

As our lips lingered, I swear I saw stars around even though my eyes were closed. It felt like fireworks just exploded in me, electricity surged through my blood. I've never felt this way for anyone before…

"I'm so fucking glad we met on the plane," I cursed, once our lips parted. "Me too," He smiled back. This time, he was the one who leaned forth and initiated the kiss. We were both sloppy, since neither of us had any experience before, but it was amazing.

"Happy Valentines you idiot," Kendall smiled, handing Carlos his box, while Carlos gave his to Kendall. "God I love you," I smiled, seeing them kiss in public for the first time.

Once again, we received disgusted, angry and envious looks from others.

0 fucks were given that day.

"I uh… I didn't know what type of sweets you liked so I… I kind of bought all four and… Yeah," He admitted shyly, cheeks red again. "God I love you so much," I smiled, kissing his cheeks, then turned my attention towards the boxed sweets.

"You god me Stretcher!" Carlos squealed. I remembered last year how badly he wanted the stretchy toy… I didn't think Kendall would actually buy it for him.

Where'd he even get the money?

"And you, my lovely idiot, actually got me this," Kendall grinned from ear to ear, taking out the carefully boxed guitar pick, signed by one of Kendall's idols. "You have _no idea_ all the stuff I went through for it," Carlos smiled, flinging around the stretchy man.

They may not be the romantic chocolate-exchanging couple like me and Logan here, but dang you could _feel_ their love radiating when you're close enough.

**~3****rd**** Person's POV**

**~At class…**

"Carlos stop it," Logan whisper-scolded the short boy, annoyed by his constant flailing of Stretchy. "It won't last even a day if you keep that up," He scowled, Carlos pouting as he shoved the stretchy action figure back into his backpack.

"James stop staring at me," Logan nudged the tall boy's muscular arms, who was, indeed, staring lovingly at his heaven-sent angel he proudly calls his _boyfriend_. "You're just too perfect, can't help it," James grinned, his eyes shifting to Logan's pale hands.

He marvelled with a smile at how gracious Logan's hand's movements were, how perfect his penmanship was…

It didn't take long till' recess' bell rang. "C'mon James, I wanna eat that chocolate Logan bought," Carlos, ever so excited, kept pulling the tall lad and Kendall, Logan walking ahead of them.

"Wait, what…" Logan stopped dead in his tracks, the other three soon doing the same once they realized how _fucked up_ their table was. There were literally homophobic messages written _all over_, the chocolate boxes they left on the table were _smashed_, the insides all spilled…

"No!" Carlos cried, though part of him was sad that he didn't get to eat the chocolates, the other part was rather nervous. He couldn't imagine how angry James was at this moment.

Kendall held tightly on Carlos, bracing for the anger about to burst out of the tall boy.

James, starring horrifically at the huge mess in-front of him, was speechless. The anger boiling up in him, the sadness that's washed over… Everything going on in his head made his body shake.

"Logan…" James whispered, his voice broken. Logan slowly turned back, making eye contact with James. He watched tears trickle down James' cheeks, though in the big boy's eyes… There was hell.

He watched as James clenched his fists, both hands shaking, veins popping out, his breathing pattern slowly changed…

"Hey, hey! James, it's fine," Logan immediately went and hugged the tall boy, somewhat intensifying his anger. "Fine? How can _this_ be fine?! Your money just got wasted like that! I… I…" James trailed off, his eyes now scanning the crowd around for anyone who he thinks might be the culprit.

With his current anger level, James wanted to murder _everyone_.

"I don't care about all that, okay?" Logan, looking directly upwards, resting his head between James' chests, said so with a small smile. "Why…?" James asked, swallowing.

How is this guy not angry? All the money he had earned through hard work had just been wasted! On top of that… He never got to see what was in that small blue bag… He never had a taste of the chocolate bought specially for him by his love!

"At least I gave it to you. I'd be more bummed if you didn't even _get_ to see it," Logan's smile growing, filled with such innocence and love, it soothed James' anger like a giant ice-cold wave washing over a sea of fire.

"You're gonna kill me eventually," James, hugging back, placed a kiss on Logan's forehead. "Too bad we never got to have any of those sweets," Carlos frowned widely, Kendall sighing in relief after knowing James wasn't gonna rampage through the school.

"Hey weirdoes," Jo called them, gabbing Logan's arm and forcefully pulling him out of the cafeteria while saying, "Follow me," She led the four boys out of the cafeteria and into an empty classroom, where one of Logan's chocolate had survived, along with the small blue bag.

"I figured I'd steal one as payment for the mountains of chocolate you guys made me keep. I was about to walk out of the café till' I turn around and saw the idiots walking towards your table, so naturally, I took out my phone and recorded this while hiding behind one of the pillars," Jo said with a small frown.

"What is it?" Logan curiously asked as Jo handed her phone to James, showing him what she managed to catch.

"Seriously? Like, _seriously_?!" Kendall asked, looking away in anger. "That fatass didn't get enough beating previously, did he?" Carlos asked, his voice filled with resent.

"Oh," Logan realized it was the same guy who beat him up before. Instead of feeling anger, he felt… Pity. Such a pity the boy had to destroy other people's belongings and inflict pain to feel _whole_.

"What're you gonna do?" Logan asked his tall boyfriend curiously, who shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Challenge him, James," Jo suggested, curiosity brimming in Logan. "Oh! That's right, TMD week is coming," Carlos grinned, remembering the best week of school.

"TMD week, by the way Logie, is a week where teams get to challenge each other into fights, titled or untitled. Doesn't matter what technique you use, you get thrown into this ring in the gym where you fight, could be with Martial Arts, could be with Boxing, or even Wrestling. It's a rules-free thing and the name is literally 'Take Me Down'," Kendall explained, Logan nodding in response.

"Wait, so basically it's like Fight Club, except it's with teams, and peoples talk about it. How is this even _legal_?" Logan threw his hand up in confusion. He knew this school would be different, but he didn't think it'd be _ridiculous_.

"Uh… You guys sure about that? I mean, look at your boyfriend. He looks like he can't hit to save his life," Jo scowled at the three, pointing at the thin-looking Logan, who frowned immediately.

"She's kind of right. I d-don't wanna get involved in this," He quickly backed up, stepping backwards one step. "You don't have to Logie, it'll just be me, Carlos and Kendall against that asshat's team," James smirked, remembering how he'd never lost a single fight… Probably cuz' he's been boxing since he was 10.

"I uh… I'll provide moral support. I think," Logan shrugged, not even knowing if he'd even watch the fights. He's never been a fan of violence in any way.

"Anyway, here you go. Seeing how your sweet's been fucked, you guys need this more than I do," Jo sighed, handing them the box labelled 'Oreo Cookies'

"Hey- wait. There's 5 in here, take one," James handed Jo a neatly wrapped pack before she left the room. After taking the cookie, Jo left the four alone to attend to other businesses. Chocolate delivering businesses, to be specific.

"What's in the pouch?" Carlos asked while his mouth was full of _deliciousness_. "God this is _amazing_," Kendall moaned, the other two side-eyeing him while Logan picked up the blue pouch.

"Oh uh… This was supposed to be a surprise but… Here you go," Logan smiled sheepishly, handing James the pouch as he finished his cookie. James carefully undid the knot and took out the small, light-blue filled glass cologne bottle. Uncapping the tip, James took a small whiff, immediately taken back by the smell.

He felt somewhat beast-like. Kind of hard to put to words, but at the moment, he felt like he was literally the sexiest man alive. "Fuck, this smells _good_," He breathed out, trying hard not to get turned on in-front of Logan, whose adorable smile made it a million times harder.

"Lemme' smell it," Carlos, being the curious shortie he is, tried to snatch the bottle, only for James to raise his hand so Carlos couldn't reach it.

Him being the one with the highest sex-drive out of all three of them, James couldn't imagine what would happen if Carlos even whiffed it for a few milliseconds. '_He might force Kendall down and fuck him mercilessly if I let him smell this,_' James thought.

"Glad you like it James," Logan smiled widely, not even caring about the money he had left after everything. He just wanted to please James. "I'm gonna cherish every drop of this," James smiled, pulling Logan into a tight hug, his anger completely gone now.

**~At the end of School…**

Literally none of them even cared about what happened at the cafeteria, as soon as school was over, the whole 'café shenanigan' was forgotten.

Dwayne, the culprit behind the doing, was far beyond pissed. He'd think doing so would at least anger James beyond words, and cause him to ruin his own image by going ham. '_It's all that shitty nerd's fault_' he thought, gritting his teeth.

"O-Okay, I guess… Wait," Logan stopped upon realizing they went straight past the place he usually got out of the car, straight past his house. "Where're we going?" Logan asked as Alfred drove them to the apartment.

"I'm taking over," James grinned, asking Logan to take the passenger's seat, Carlos excitedly shifting further from Kendall, who whined as Carlos moved to the far end of the back seat.

"We're going to the movies for our double-date," Carlos grinned, Logan's smile instantly turned into a frown. "W-What?" Though he was _ecstatic_ to go on a date… "I-I'm not e-even wearing the right clothes! I-" He was silenced by James' lips on top of his own, immediately washing away all his worries.

"You look _perfect_, okay?" James smiled. "Eyes on the road!" Carlos smacked the back of James' head, earning a grunt from the tall boy. "We're here," Logan stopped right in-front of a _huge_ cinema, literally everything looking expensive as _fuuuck_.

"Hey _Jamie_," A promiscuous lady with shiny blonde hair and a rather fake looking set of blue eyes strutted up to the tall boy, grabbing his hand. "It's been a long time," She said, her voice rather flirty, and so were her arms.

"I have a movie to catch so-" Trying to avoid her completely, James snatched his hand and tried to leave. "We'll catch up after your movie?" She winked, earning an eye-roll from the tall boy and a jealous look from Logan.

"No you will not because James already has a boyfriend," Carlos piped in, pushing the tall boy while Kendall hurried Logan, the four of them approaching the ticket counter quickly, ignoring the jealous woman whose mouth was wide open with shock.

"Private screening for Big Eden. I made a reservation under the name 'James'," James spoke quickly, the guy behind the counter nodding. "Here's your tickets and your free snacks coupon, enjoy the movie," The man said, handing James four tickets that look like they were made of _gold_, along with a bunch of coupon for free snacks.

"_Private screening_?" Logan asked curiously. He knew these three were rich as hell but… _How rich_?

"James' parents own this premise. One of the perks of befriending him," Kendall suggested, winking James, who shoved him hard. Logan, on the other hand, felt somewhat… Unworthy. Someone with his worth shouldn't even be near these people!

Soon, the his fear slowly crept up on him. The fear that one day, they'd find out the state he's living in. They'd be so disgusted… They wouldn't even bat an eye on him anymore.

Even James.

Unbeknownst to him, they already_ know_ his state of living!

"J-James," Logan meekly called out James' name, somewhat nervous to ask his question. "Hm?" James answered with a happy hum as they made their way to room PM3 (Private Members 3), which was just down the hall.

"Who… Uh, w-who was that girl earlier?" Logan asked, his voice shrinking. Part of him regretted asking that, another part was curious. "That… That was Amber. I… It's kind of a long story, honestly," James explained, Logan's heart sunk a bit as he nodded.

'_So… I'm not his first kiss huh. Stupid of me to think so_,' Logan's head lowered a bit, though he tried his best to keep positive but… The thought alone brought him down a million feet.

"Hey, Logan and I are gonna go to the toilet. You guys go ahead, we won't be long," Carlos piped up as they walk past the toilets, ripping Logan from James' arms, the tall boy letting out a sad whimper as his boyfriend was dragged away.

As soon as they both entered the toilet area, Carlos locked the doors and made sure nobody was in any of the stalls. "C-Carlos? What's up? Why'd you lock the door?" Logan asked nervously, a bit nervous as to what Carlos' is planning.

"Listen. That girl earlier? Amber Mockingham, super rich, total bitch," Carlos said, Logan's small frown grew, wondering how Carlos knew Logan was thinking about her. "And she's not James' ex, okay?" He added, Logan's cheeks now flaring red.

'_Was he reading my mind? No way,_' Logan thought it was absurd that he'd even _think_ Carlos would, or could, read his mind.

Unless he's capable of such a feat?

"B-But then… W-Who is she?" Logan asked, curious. If she wasn't James' ex, then… Who?

"A rich snob, that's all, okay? I'll admit now, Kendall, James and I are born from rich families. Though we're not really _related_ to our families anymore. It's a long story," Carlos said, somewhat sadly. Logan nodded. He knew 100% what Carlos meant.

"She was supposed to be James' fiancée, but James turned her down. His parents arranged his marriage when he was _just_ 14\. It's part of the reason we cut ties with our families, though me and Kendall are different," Carlos continued, a serious expression was kept on his face the entire time, before it softened into a small smile.

"You're his first kiss, okay? His first date even!" Carlos grinned, watching Logan's cheeks turn completely red, before his eyes watering up. "God I'm really paranoid," Logan laughed, wiping away his tears, joined by Carlos' slight chuckle.

The short boy then leaned forward and placed a gentle peck on Logan's lips.

Logan was completely surprised, though he _did_ enjoy that soft kiss… "And I'm glad to be your second," Carlos winked flirtatiously, Logan's blush becoming more obvious. "W-W-What…? A-Aren't y-you and Kendall…" He trailed off, his mind going into full frenzy.

"Oh Logie, you've _no idea_ what the three of us do with each other behind closed doors," Carlos smirked, part of him wanted to just devour Logan right there, but he figured James should be Logan's first.

"We're _very_ experienced in satisfying our needs," Carlos whispered into Logan's ear, the latter immediately had an image of James, Kendall and Carlos having a big, hot orgy in their bedroom. "Y-You g-guys f-fuck each other?" He stuttered, his entire head was practically a tomato by now.

"Hell yeah we do," Carlos winked before continuing, "Kendall was James' first, I was Kendall's first and James was mine. We only do each other though, nobody else. Think of it kind of like… A team bonding experience," Carlos explained, amused at how flustered Logan was.

"Least' you know _your_ first time is gonna be heaven, _Logie_," Carlos grinned, the thought of Logan being fucked into a new level of pleasure by James actually had him quite turned on.

Logan, being the total virgin that he is, turned away and squealed at the thought.

**~Logan's POV**

Why would he even say that!?

I-I mean like, we're not gonna have sex!

Well, we have to at one point but… _Fuck_ now I can't get that idea into my head. I mean, I was a bit disappointed to learn that James isn't a virgin, but shit, the thought of him and Kendall losing their virginities to each other…

That sounds like a fantasy coming true.

It can't be though, he's gotta be kidding.

I walk over to the sinks, washing my face, hoping my blush would just fuck off, along with my erection. But boy, Carlos was having _none of it_.

"You think I'm lying, don't ya, Loges?" Carlos, being the total _idiot_ he is, hugged me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder.

God, if I was stronger I would've pushed him away.

"Kinda," I blurted out, part of me struggling to believe that these three actually fuck each other senseless. Was it planned out? Was the first time an accident?

Was that how they found out they were gay?

So many questions in my head, all burnt away by Carlos.

"I'll prove just how true that could be then, _Logie,_" He whispered seductively into my ears, biting my earlobe gently, sending a wave of pleasure down my body, my cock twitching in pain.

"C-Carl-los, s-stop it," I asked him to stop, he paid no attention. In fact, he took his time and left a trail of kisses and gentle bites down my neck, one hand playing around with one of my nipples, the other gently groping my painfully hard cock.

Instinctively, I cocked my head to the side slightly, pleasure completely taking over as I shut my eyes, I let out a gentle moan. I felt him pull my button-up shirt's collar gently, until he bit down slightly harder than earlier.

"F-Fuck, Carlos," I moaned out, controlling my voice so the peoples outside wouldn't hear me.

"_Still wondering if I'm lying, Logie?_" Carlos' voice, filled with so much lust and huskiness, whispered into my ears seductively. All of a sudden, it all stopped. I opened my eyes and saw the idiot had the nerve to leave me alone, unlocking the door and stepping out.

What the _fuck_?

I can't go out like this! He's adjusted the position of my cock so that there'd be an obvious bulge! I can't even get the feeling to go away! His bite, his hand… All of it was burning as if he was still there.

I stepped into one of the stalls and took care of it myself, jacking off my meat, imagining James actually sucking me off had me cumming a lot faster than usual.

'_If I find that midget later I'm gonna kill him,_' I thought was I washed my hand, realizing that I had no idea how to get _anywhere_ here. I've never been to this cinema before! Hell, I've never even _stepped foot_ into a cinema before.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Logan's POV**

"Boo," The goddamn midget startled me as I stepped out of the toilet area. My glare had no effect on him, like usual. "I swear if we weren't in a public area, I'd fucking murder you," I murmured, though somewhat glad he hadn't actually left me alone.

I definitely would've gotten lost.

"Admit it Logie, you enjoyed it," He winked, leading me towards the room we were supposed to enter. As soon as we did, the lights went off and the giant screen showed '10…' counting down to when the movie was gonna start. I spotted the two sitting near the middle-row, struggling to make my way down the steep steps since it was so dark.

"What took you guys so long?" James asked as I sat down on an empty seat next to him, his arms immediately wrapped my side and pulled me close, though as soon as he realized the hand-rests stopped me from getting any closer, he let out a small whimper.

**~Once the movie ends…**

I wasn't expecting to be watching a romance flick. I mean, I thought it'd be about mechas and stuff, judging how they usually love talking about it, but instead, I was treated to a nice gay romance movie.

"So… C-Can I go home now?" I asked, though I knew I wasn't going to after seeing James smirk. "You didn't think our date ended _there_, did ya?" James added, grabbing my hand as I stood up, holding it as we walked out.

"Hi James!" A red-headed girl called out, running over to us carrying a stack of papers. "We're having a meeting this weekend, you three should attend it. It's been a long time since you-" before she could finish, James shoved one of the papers she attempted to give him back into her hand.

"Yeah, sorry Gwen but no. I've already told you guys, we've quit that damn group. Get it through your thick skulls," James grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the cinema. I spotted that Amber girl from far angrily eyeing us as we walked out…

Who exactly are these three? I mean, I know they're _rich as fuuuuck_ but like… What else do they have? Were they part of this super-rich, VVIP only group? Why'd they leave then?

A million questions swam in my head as we walked to the car. "Logie," James called out as the two entered first, pulling me to the side gently. "I know, there's probably a lot of questions in your head right now. I swear we'll answer them next time, okay?" James smiled gently, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"For now, please, just… Ignore all of them. Let's enjoy the date I've planned for us, kay'?" His voice so gentle and love-filled… I couldn't help but nod slowly with a small smile as he opened the car door for me.

"So… uh… Where to next?" I asked curiously, trying to lift the tense atmosphere that suddenly filled the car. "The zoo," James grinned, Carlos suddenly piping up with excitement, "Yes!" He cried, nudging Kendall's arm by accident, who immediately look at him with a small smile.

"C'mere you," Kendall cheerfully said, pulling Carlos to him and… Well, they snogged.

"Logie, we're here," James smiled as he parked the car near the entrance of the zoo. "My god they're everywhere," Kendall groaned as he left the car, glaring at another girl opposite from us. _Another_ rich looking, promiscuous girl. Except this time she was rather tall, taller than all of us though slightly shorter than James. She also had brown hair and fair skin.

Again, _who are they_?

"Jamie!" She called out excitedly, though James ignored her, "C'mon love," He smiled at me, my cheeks blaring red as he said 'love'. I have _got_ to get used to that. "Hey, Jamie!" She called out again, though this time, we escaped from her by getting lost in a crowd after James had showed our tickets to the guard.

"Ooh! Let's go to the penguin's area first," Carlos excitedly led the way, though instead of dragging Kendall, he accidentally dragged James' instead, who let out a light whimper as Carlos ran with him.

"First time here?" Kendall smiled, grabbing my hand as we caught up to them. "Y-Yeah…" A big grin took over my face. I was _super_ excited, looking around the place. "A-Are we going to the aquarium later?" I asked, pointing at the giant navy-blue coloured entrance, a light chuckle came out of Kendall as he nodded. "Sure," He smiled as we walked, the giant penguin enclosure coming into our view.

"Honestly though, James' is lucky," He chuckled as we neared the railings, James groaning as Carlos dragged him to one of the penguins near where we stood. "How so?" I asked, admiring the beautiful black and white furry, non-flying creatures.

"I mean… Look at you! You're practically the opposite of all of us! You're so… Gentle, so kind… Smart," He sighed, smiling at the clouds. "You're lucky to have Carlos too," I added, seeing him nod. "That, I am." He replied after a short pause.

"Besides, James isn't the only one who owns me," I said, winking at him once he looked at me curiously. "Yeah, Carlos told me while we were in the toilet," I smirked, seeing his curious expression turn into a hinting one. "Oh _hell_ yeah, you're fine with it?" He asked, a mischievous smirk growing on his face.

"Fine? _Fuck_ it's a fantasy come true for me," I chuckled, pushing away the images of these three having an orgy… _again_.

"Ohh, I cannot _wait_ to tap that," He added, giving my butt a light squeeze, James waving at us from far, giving me the biggest, 'help-me' puppy eyes he could from where he stood.

"I think I should go save James now, he looks miserable," I pointed at the taller lad, prompting a small laugh from Kendall, who took my hand and led the way. "Logie!" James pushed Carlos off of him and waltzed to where I was, "Kendall!" Carlos squealed, running towards his life-long love.

"James-" before I could even say anything, he picked me up by my waist with a tight hug, "Missed you," He whispered, practically squeezing me to death. I used all the strength I had to push him off, "You almost _killed_ me," I huffed, though I couldn't help but let out a small smile.

**~James' POV**

"I'm gonna take Loges to the Aquarium, call me when you guys wanna go home," I whispered to Kendall, nudging his arm lightly, seeing him nod before leaving the two alone.

"C'mon Logester, we're going to the aquarium," I smiled, seeing his eyes twinkle in excitement. I overheard him ask Kendall if we were going to the aquarium or not, and I wasn't sure if we were, honestly. This place is _huge_ and we're supposed to arrive at our last date-spot at 5 PM, and it's already 3 PM.

"I can see the fishes already," Logan, being the most adorable angle that he is, grinned as we neared the aquatic area. God it makes me so happy to be his first in everything. His first boyfriend, kiss, date… Being the person to take him to the zoo for the first time ever…

"_Wow_," I heard him breathe out as soon as we went in. Wow indeed. As soon as we stepped in, it was as if we were transported to another world! This place is _beautiful_.

There were colourful corals growing on these giant boulders, tonnes of seaweed… We were the only two walking down the glass tunnel at the time. Everywhere you turn there was just fish and aquatic life around… The shadows cast by the fishes swimming about made the place look more mystical.

"I love you so much, James," I heard a super soft whisper from Logan, and for a second there, I thought I had been knocked out.

Did… Did he just say that?

"L-Logie, s-say that again," I gulped, my heart beating fast. "W-W-What? I-I d-didn't say _anything_," He tried to lie, though his cheeks burnt red.

That and it's pretty hard to miss-hear things here, since we're literally the only two peoples here.

"Logie… S-Say that again, please," I held both of his hands, looking into his eyes and hoping he'd repeat those 8 letters.

"J-James," He breathed out, both of our eyes locked. Time froze as we stood there, everything became quiet and… non-existent.

It was just the two of us at that time, that place, in the world… In the universe.

"Logan, please," I pleaded, seeing nervousness grow in his eyes. I just needed to hear those three words again, that's all.

"I-I love you," He stuttered, his cheeks blushing furiously.

Immediately I pulled him in, capturing both of his lips in the most heated kiss we've had by far. Pouring every single drop of my love into this kiss, I could felt the love radiating off of him as well. People have told me they love me, including those two guys but…

None of them ever had an effect as strong as _this_.

As we kissed, out lips moved in perfect sync, our tongues tangled together, swapping saliva as we melted in the sensation.

Lightning coursed through my body, at the same time fireworks just went off in me.

I wanted the kiss to last forever, but alas… We had to pull away to take deep breaths. "_I love you too,_" I struggled to say, my breath was in the way.

A big smile grew on his face, his eyes twinkling as if there were stars in it. I pulled him into a gentle hug, quietly letting tears flow out my face.

How is this possible? We've only been dating for less than a month and he already has this… _Insane_ effect on me. "Thank you," I whispered, burying my face into his soft locks, taking in the amazing smell.

"No, _thank you_," He smiled widely once we broke the hug, his gentle eyes looking deep into mine once again. I brushed aside the hair that was covering his eyes, only to have them fall back down.

I'm thinking of maybe taking him to a salon soon, since his hair looked like it's far too long, even for him…

Who knows? He might even be interested in a change of hairstyle.

"You… Y-You've done a lot for me, James. You've taken me _here_… Your presence alone makes me super happy. _Thank you_," He breathed out, once again hugging me tight.

Those words repeated in my head at least a million times, all while I tried to process all of this, begging that it wasn't all a stupid dream.

Once we pulled away from each other, the walk down the tunnel was just…_Otherworldly_. I wanted to just stick to Logan as close as possible. I wanted to super-glue us together, forever but… I knew he wouldn't be comfy with that.

I mean, I wouldn't.

So instead, I settled with holding his hand, seeing him smile and point out the fishes around, stating either how cute they were or how they had funny scientific names, which I also had to admit was rather funny.

We visited the dolphins, the seals and the historic area where they displayed fossils of prehistoric fishes and corals. Kinda wish I brought a camera, just so someone could take a picture of the two of us here…

"Ready to go to our last date spot?" I smiled, seeing him press is face against the glass, making derpy faces at this puffer fish, who bloated at him. "I… I guess," He smiled, looking up at me with that innocent as fuck face and those eyes…

"H-Have you uh… Have you ever been to a restaurant the before?" I nervously asked, hoping he wouldn't find that question offensive. I mean… I know poor people go to restaurants once in a while, enjoying bits of their savings. It's also their right to enjoy stuff with the money they saved now and then… But Logan being both suffering in poverty _and_ a high-school student, I kind of doubt he even has the time to go to a restaurant…

"I uh…" There was a long pause before he finally sighed and answered, "No. I-I've never been to any restaurants before this," He answered, his voice somewhat shame-filled.

I squeezed his hand, delighted at the fact that I'll be able to see his face light up while enjoying those delicious food at the restaurant I've planned to go to. "Oh, well then you'll love where we're going," I said, looking at him through the corner of our eyes, watching his small frown turn into a smile instead.

"Logie, James!" Carlos called out as they made their way to us from the Avian exhibit North-East of the Aquatic exhibit.

"C'mon," I said, leading the three of them out of the zoo quickly to avoid those disgusting ex-group members entirely.

I just hope nothing ruins our date tonight…

**~3****rd**** Person's POV**

James drove to the place where he had made an RSVP earlier this week. An amazing dinner under the stars with food cooked to perfection. He knew Logan would enjoy the food.

Since it was a double date, not only do they get to eat delicious food, they also get a discount! Well, at the cost of having to share tables with Kendall and Carlos.

James was glad to do so though, he'd rather share tables with the two than anyone else.

Though as soon as he arrived, he was devastated to find that they were also sharing a table with a third couple, since there was a third set of utensils and plates…

_And_ they were seated between Carlos, Kendall and the third unknown couple.

"A-Are you o-okay with this?" James asked Logan, who nervously nodded. He was actually rather intimidated by all this.

A million questions swam in his head as they approached their tables.

Is he well-dressed enough for this place? Is there a clothing etiquette? He doesn't even know how to use a fork and _knife_ to eat! He's used to eating with a spoon and fork, sometimes sporks, not a knife.

"Hey, hey. Logie, calm down okay? You're gonna ruin yourself by being nervous," Carlos gently nudged Logan while the two alphas walked in-front of them. Logan nodded, taking a deep breath.

"_No fucking way_," James breathed out through gritted teeth once he saw who walked into the premis.

_Another_ member of his ex-club. What's worse? It's the president of the damn club! "Oh _come on_," Both Kendall and Carlos whined in annoyance as the two approached their tables. The president and her confused boyfriend.

Said boy was confused as to why three of the four other guys on the table were rather annoyed to see them.

"Oh! James, Carlos, Kendall! It's been so long," Savannah, the red-headed president of the club Kendall, James and Carlos used to be in, chirped excitedly, effectively annoying the three even further.

"H-Hi, I-I'm Logan," Logan stood up, extending a hand for her to shake, only for her to dismiss it with a scowl. Her date, seeing her action, was immediately disgusted. To avoid embarrassing him, he shook his hand instead.

"Hi, I'm Chad. This is my girlfriend, Savannah. Guess we'll be sharing a table huh," He smiled rather awkwardly, which Logan also smiled back…_Awkwardly._

While the two shook hands and Savannah scowled in disgust at Logan… Kendall, James and Carlos were gripping their knife with full force, their veins popping out obviously hinting their immense anger.

'_Who does this bitch think she is?_', '_I will fucking __end__ her_', '_The nerve of this slut_' Carlos, James and Kendall thought respectively.

Logan looked up in awe as the ceiling unfolded silently, revealing the beautiful cloud-free, star-filled and moonlight-lit view of the sky. "What? You look like you've never seen the _sky_ before," Savannah snickered, Chad immediately felt bad for Logan, and also scared of the other three who look like they were about to murder his date.

'_I am so breaking up with this woman_,' He thought, gulping as he watched the blond, green-eyed guy grip his friend's hand tightly. Said friend's biceps were obvious as he held himself back from stabbing the girl who sat next to him.

"James, no. It's not worth it," Kendall whispered, glaring at the girl, who was looking at Logan with obvious disgust.

"Instead… Look at how happy he is," Kendall smiled, the three of them immediately had their anger washed away at the bewildered look at Logan, who was too busy admiring the sight.

The table was soon filled with soft chatter coming from all three couples, until Savannah decided to butt in. "So, how're the three of you? You didn't even swing by when you guys left! What have you been doing?" She asked, twirling her hair.

"None of your business," James answered in a somewhat disgusted and angry voice, the girl being completely unfazed. "Oh come on Jamie, we used to be close. Don't talk me to me like that," She smirked, placing her hand above his, which he retracted immediately.

Chad sat there, really nervous. The amount of anger in the air literally had the football superstar curled up. '_Please let this end soon_,' He knew it was a bad idea to be here, but Savannah kept insisting, saying how he never understands her wishes.

"Entreé is served," The waiters came with their food, serving grilled Shoulder Tender with Herb Butter. "I uh… I-I've never used a knife and fork to eat before," Logan admitted embarrassedly, looking at James, who smiled at him, about to open his mouth, only for the red-head to butt in.

"Really? Who doesn't know how to use a fork and knife? Is this your first time being in a restaurant before or something? Who is this guy, Jamie?" She insulted Logan, who was _visible_ taken back and hurt by her words.

The way his small smile immediately turned into a frown, the curious twinkle in his eyes immediately got replaced by shame, the way he immediately looked down…

James immediately stood up in anger, about to berate her.

Kendall was able to act fast enough, grabbing his friend's hand and forcing him out of the restaurant. Carlos angrily growled, "Don't you _ever_ talk to any of us, ever again," before grabbing Logan and storming towards the counter, asking for the bill and immediately paying, not even getting a single taste of the food.

"H-hey, Carlos," Logan gently nudged Carlos, who looked like he was about to cry. "W-What's wrong? W-Why didn't you guys eat? That steak looked delicious," Logan eyed their table from far.

Patrons around were curious as to why the four had suddenly stood up, leaving their food unattended.

"I'm so sorry Logie. This was supposed to be a perfect double date! God it's all ruined," He cried, hugging the taller boy tightly. "I'm definitely leaving a one star on yelp," He said, snatching the receipt and seeing the waiter's face turn into horror.

"Hey! Hey, guys, what's wrong?" He asked once they caught up to the other two. As soon as they arrived, James punched a tree nearby at full force. Logan was startled and shocked to actually see the tree shake, dead leaves floating down.

"It's all my fucking fault," James cried, covering his face with his hands.

Their first date together, completely ruined… All because he wanted to take Logie to this fancy ass restaurant.

"I ruined it," He sobbed badly, leaning against the tree with his head as he cried.

"You didn't ruin it James, _she_ did," Kendall growled, looking back at the restaurant from where they parked. "W-Who was she?" Logan asked, really curious as to how these three know her… And why they resented her so badly.

Other than her completely bitchy attitude, which Logan had just first-hand witnessed earlier.

"Logie, I want you to forget all about her, okay? She's nothing important," Carlos frowned, looking at Logan furiously, who nodded as an answer.

Logan, wanting to save the double-date so it wouldn't end so shittily, had a small idea. "H-Hey, s-since neither of us had eaten anything, we could go somewhere else? W-We've time left and uh… I'm kind of hungry," Logan smiled, prying James' hand and giving the tall boy his best puppy eyes.

**~James' POV**

That _bitch_ ruined _everything_. Why are they everywhere?! Why did I choose this place!?

I cried, thinking about how badly I had just ruined our first date. I don't even care about wasting my money here anymore, I just felt extremely bad.

Logan was berated, belittled and shamed right in front of me! If I hadn't chosen this shitty place, none of this would've happened.

"James," I felt Logan's soft hand pry away mine, revealing my probably red and tear-filled eyes. His soft kiss on my lips washed away all the anger in me, leaving only sadness now.

Sadness from destroying what could've been the best first date ever.

"C-Can we go somewhere else? I-I know a good place. We could still have dinner under the stars and a nice three course meal!" He excitedly said, a big smile accompanying his face. "My treat," He added, smiling goofily.

"As if any of us would let _you_ pay," I smirked, immediately pushing away the sadness in me. "Hell yeah," Kendall grinned as Carlos made his way into the car.

"Okay cutie, where to?" I smiled, starting the engine of the car, seeing him blush after I called him cutie.

"Okay uh…" Logan began giving directions. I drove as fast as I could, wanting to see the restaurant that has him this excited.

"We're here," He grinned widely as we arrived at RoseWalls park, a rose-bush park walled off with tall hedges of different coloured rose bushes, located close to where Carlos, Kendall and I live.

Huh… So this place turns into a food-truck-vaganza at night?

I did _not_ know that.

"C'mon guys," Logan excitedly said as we exited the car, taking my hand and leading me to a bunch of food-trucks across the road. "W-We're only having a two course meal though," He grinned as we approached a red, white and yellow painted food trucks.

"Hey Logan! What can I do for ya' today?" The chef standing in the food truck excitedly called Logan as we approached them. "Four meat-stuffed special burgers, please! Make it extra stuffed, we're on a double date," Logan winked jokingly at the Hispanic-looking chef.

"Woww that smells delicious," Carlos grinned as I looked around, seeing how there were other food trucks here as well, selling various other delicacies ranging from Asian, Italian, German food… There were even stalls that specialised in drinks!

I could see myself coming back here numerous times.

As soon as Logan took out his wallet, I frowned and pushed his hand down. "You're not paying Logie," I furrowed my brows with a small pout. Instead, I quickly whipped out my own and paid for the food.

"Hey! Let me pay too," He frowned. I stuck a tongue out in response, watching him huff and turn his head away. The four of us had immediately forgot about what had just happened earlier. Instead, Kendall and I were happy to watch Logie and Carlos excitedly wait for their burgers.

"Here you go lads, four extra-stuffed Lover's Meaty Burgers. Come back in about 10 minutes for your dessert," The chef spoke in a British accent, which actually surprised me. I literally thought he was anything _but_ British…

"C'mon," Logan led us to a metal bench nearby, where we sat down and ate this _delicious_ burger. Like, legit, this is the best thing that's ever blessed my mouth. "Mmh," Carlos moaned out loud as he took his first bite, "This is _perfect,_" Kendall squealed.

I felt like my tongue was blessed by an angel.

"See? Told you this was good! A dinner under the stars and it's cheap," Logan excitedly gnawed into his burger.

Of course it'd be him to save our date… I fucked up bad earlier.

"This is at least 100x times better than that restaurant," Kendall commented as we finished our food. "Our dessert's done," Logan grinned, making his way to the truck as the chef placed our desserts, which happened to be sundaes, on a small stand for Logan.

As soon as he took out his wallet, I watched in shock as Kendall immediately zipped right next to him, paying for the dessert. "Hey-, wait what?" Logan stared at Kendall for a bit, completely caught off guard by Kendall's sudden presence.

"You're not paying, cutie," I heard Kendall say. I had to hold in my laughter as Logan huffed, picking up my sundae and bringing it to me. "This looks _amazing_," I smiled, marvelling at the beautifully decorated triple-scooped sundae with choco sauce on top, sprinkled with rainbow sprinkles and having a few wafer-tubes sticking out the sides.

While I enjoyed the ice-cream, Logan pointed up at the sky now and then, pointing at the constellations, reading their names out with a big smile. "You're into astrology too?" I asked, seeing his big smile slowly fade.

"I… I wanted to be an astronaut, once," He said, his movements stopped for a short while as he stared at the ground, a sad look taking over his usually cheery one.

"I uh… I-I'm sorry," I apologized, mentally beating myself up. I didn't know he'd react that way!

What_ exactly_ happened to Logan? Why does he live where he lives now? Where are his parents…?

A million questions swam in my head, yearning to be answered, bugging me non-stop… Until I felt plastic poking my lips. "Try it," Logan grinned, poking my lip again with his plastic spoon, which had strawberry ice-cream with a bit off chocolate smudged on top.

"It's _delicious_," I moaned after devouring said ice-cream. Only then did I notice… We had different flavours. I thought we had the same set of sundaes since the chocolate sauce covered most of the icy hemispheres.

"Hey uh… You've a little," I pointed at the side of his lips where there was chocolate smudged on it.

"Oh, uh," Logie tried to get his hanky out. Instead, I quickly set my sundae down beside me on an empty spot on the metallic bench. I held his hand with a small smirk, "Let me," I whispered, placing my lips onto his.

Immediately the kiss went from a cheeky little peck into a heated snog session, neither of us refusing to lose.

I had to pull away before things escalated. If I hadn't, only God would know what I'd do to Logan right there in public open space.

"All better," I smirked again, seeing his cheeks flush red as he panted.

"Let's hurry up and finish our sundaes, kay?" I smiled, seeing him nod slowly. "Completely forgot tomorrow's a school day," He sighed, quickly finishing his dessert before throwing the disposable spoon and container into a nearby bin.

**~At the car… Logan's POV**

"Thank you so much James, for… everything." I smiled as widely as I _possibly_ could. Today's been _super_ great, I haven't felt this happy since… Never, actually.

"Best first date ever, I bet," Carlos cheekily added as both he and Kendall sat at the back, holding their hands with a smirk.

"Definitely," I answered as they neared the same house where they usually dropped me off, a small sigh escaping my lips as the car slowly stopped.

"See you tomorrow then, Loges," James placed a gentle kiss on my lips, which I smiled back at before exiting the car. Once the car was out of sight, like usual… I began my joyous trot back to my house.

Life's been really great since I moved here… One thing I regret? Not moving earlier. Because then, I would've met those three weirdoes earlier.


	8. Chapter 7.5

**~3****rd**** Person's POV**

Logan wakes up from his sleep, stretching and smiling widely. He's been waking up _happily_ since the day he ran… He couldn't be any more grateful.

Every step was filled with joy and excitement of meeting the guys at school… Especially his '_boyfriend_'. Logan smiled and blushed at the thought of having James as his _boyfriend…_

_At the apartment…_

"James hurry up," Carlos yelled at the tall boy as he rushed to get ready. He actually woke up late this morning, since he had an _amazing_ dream about him and Logan alone at a far away resort island, both of them enjoying the view, and each other…

"Hurry up or I'm stealing Logie," Kendall yelled, which prompted James to pick his speed up by 100x times. "I'm almost done, sheesh!" He yelled back as he slips on his shirt.

_Meanwhile… At school…_

An unknown figure goes around, sticking a printed-out picture everywhere.

"This ought to teach that nerd to stay in the league where he belongs," The female voice snickered as she, along with her two other friends, continued stapling and gluing the same pictures _all over school_…


	9. Chapter 8

**~3****rd**** Person's POV**

"Okay Logie… Time to get go," Logie smiles at himself widely at the mirror, _actually_ admiring the way he looks today. Usually he'd just look away in disgust but today…

Today felt special for him.

He glances at the clock before beginning his journey at exactly 6:04 AM. He would arrive at 6:15 AM, which gives him an extra 25 minutes before school starts… Usually he'd be studying his ass of in those 25 minutes, even though the exams are still so far away.

But ever since moving here, those 25 minutes meant precious time he'd spend with his 3 goofy new friends.

But…

As he steps into the school, his heart suddenly shrunk. A bad feeling washed over, urging him to not step into the school. Just for today, his heart angrily warned, not to step inside. Even _with_ his goofy new friends.

But alas, Logan's brain had other plans. He continues anyway, his heart beating at full speed.

"Look, it's him," A boy pointed out as he neared his locker, everyone else eyeing him with full suspicion, worry, pity, anger. Some had a smirk, some had a sad frown, some looked furious.

'_What the hell? I haven't even done anything yet_,' Logan thought… Until he reached his locker. Right there was plastered a picture… Of his house.

On top was written, "We know you live here Logan, admit it." While on the bottom, there was "You have the _nerve_ to hang out with those three? They're _way_ out of your league! Are you not _ashamed_?!"

Logan grips the picture, his eyes scanning the entire piece over and over again as he felt his world crash and burn. His mind slowly gave out, he felt like collapsing right there.

He felt like ending himself.

_How did they even find where he lived…?_

_Meanwhile, at the School Gates…_

"C'mon, I've something to ask Logie," Carlos hurried his friends, ignoring the looks from other peoples.

"Um… Is it me or are peoples actually looking at us… Differently?" Kendall whispered to James, who immediately scanned the surroundings.

Immediately his heart sunk. People all around were looking at them with pity, sadness and anger. He grabbed both of their arms as a thought popped into his head.

'_Something must've happened to Logie_,' He thought, "C'mon," He speed-walked down the entrance and to where they usually meet, in-front of Logan's lockers.

"Lo-Logan?" James called out, seeing Logan stand there, frozen in fear and sadness. "Logie?" Carlos called out, nearing the boy, who dropped his bad onto the floor, his hands shaking as he gripped onto the printout on his hand, seeing hundreds of others in other people's hands.

"Logan… Are you okay?" Kendall nears the frozen boy, seeing tears form in his eyes. "I'm sorry," Logan whispered with a broken voice, which broke James' heart.

Immediately he turned and ran, his heart pounding like a hammer pounding an anvil with full force, the other three ran and tried to catch him.

"Logan! Wait, please!" James yelled as they ran as fast as they could, trying to catch up to the boy, who seems to run at least 3x times the speed that _they_ ran. Not even _Kendall_, who has the highest speed among all three of them, could catch up to him.

"Logan! God damnit wait," Carlos tried picking up his speed, but not even his muscular legs could catch up to Logan. Soon, they find themselves running to the sports field, nearing the wired-fences that walled off the forest behind the school.

James felt a bit relieved that Logan had nowhere else to run, and if he ran to the sides, they could cut him off…

But then something caught all three of them, and literally everyone else in view, happened.

Logan didn't feel like himself. He felt like someone had taken over… Someone who had been suppressed inside him for ages. His feet felt like the winds, he ran so fast… The only objective he had was to disappear out of sight from everyone, especially the three.

He didn't want _anyone_ to know where he lived… Because surely, it would bring shame for all his friends to know he lived under such a place. Everyone would hate him _even more_… Specially his new friends…

But now, that's all out of the bag, all he could think of was to run. To escape.

Soon, Logan nears the wired-fences. He panicked, not knowing where else to run, since he'd be cut off if he ran to the sides…

Then he saw it.

Right in-front of him were two metal podiums, high enough for him to jump over the fences, if he tried hard enough. Unfortunately for him, the stairs which led up the podium was _behind_ it, and he remembered how thick each steps was, if he tried to run up it, one of them could easily grab his clothes.

Instead of running up the steps behind… He managed to wall jump on the sides of the podium, gripping onto the little ledges where students would hang the flags of the sports team during sports day. It wasn't much to grab on to, but with all of his strength, he did so and jumped between both podiums with ease, reaching the top.

With all of his remaining foot-strength, he jumped over the fence, landing on both feet somehow, which he immediately regret.

Though he didn't have much strength left, he continued running into the forest.

James, Carlos and Kendall stood in awe, witnessing the godly parkour skills Logan had just performed in-front of them. None of them even _knew_ Logan could do any of that…

"What are you idiots standing there for!? Go after him!" A girl ran towards them, about 6 others carried a portable wooden stairs long enough for them to climb over. "Thank you!" Carlos yelled, being the first to leap over the fence with the help of the stairs.

"Split up," James instructed, going North. Instead of searching around together, they figured they'd cover more grounds by splitting up. Kendall went West, while Carlos went East.

They each yelled out Logan's name, panting madly. Surely their legs would _wreck_ them after this…

"Logan! Logan, where are you!?" James yelled, Carlos and Kendall's voice booming through the forest as well. "Guys! Guys he's over here!" Carlos yelled as he knelt down, gently turning Logan's unmoving body around.

"Logan!" James immediately cried, seeing Logan lie on the ground with both eyes shut, his chest still rising and falling fast.

"911, hello, please send and ambulance over, we've an emergency…" Kendall immediately called, running out of the forest. "Logie, baby, hang in there," James carefully situated both of his thigh under Logan's head, Carlos holding the unconscious boy's hand, bawling his eyes out.

"I'm gonna fucking find out who spread those photos and _murder them_," Carlos' voice oozed animosity as he stared sadly at the poor boy. "Who… Who could've done this…?" James, trying his best to fight his tears, gritted.

He failed though, they flowed out of his eyes anyway.

"I love you_ so much_," James cried, placing a gentle kiss on Logan's warm forehead. Soon, the sounds of the ambulance was heard. James and Carlos watched from far as the school officials had to cut a hole on the wire-fences, since there was literally no other way around.

"Hang in there baby, help's here," James cried again as the paramedics came over with a red stretcher, Carlos gently set Logan's head on the ground as James stood up.

"He's breathing but out, get him to the ambulance," One of the instructed upon doing a swift check-up on Logan, the other one turned towards James and Carlos. "Did he hit anything before falling? He's not sick or anything, is he?" The female paramedic asked, Carlos answered in panic, "N-Nothing! A-And he's fine," his voice somewhat intimidated.

"Right. Leave him in our hands, he'll be fine. Come over tomorrow if you'd like to visit him," She continued as the others lifted Logan up and onto the stretcher.

James wondered how they'd carry him out of the school, since the distance between where they stood and the school's entrance was rather big… until he realized the ambulance was parked in the middle of the fields.

'_Oh… Right, there's another entrance_' he sighed.

"You three are coming with me," The principal furiously commanded the three, leading them to her office. "Explain," She scowled once the three of them sat down.

"We don't know much either. We just arrived this morning and someone spread this photo about where Logan lived and…" James looked at Kendall, who continued his sentence, "Then we walked up to Logan. As soon as he saw us, he literally _ran_ like his life depended on it," Carlos nodded.

The principal let out a sigh, shaking her head. "We'll find out who spread the photos later and make sure they get what they deserved. For now… I've something to tell you guys about Logan,"

"He's not from here." She said, her voice stern. Carlos tilted his head, James and Kendall were equally as confused. "What I mean is… He's not from PalmWoods. He's from Michigan, somewhere, and he illegally entered this school," She continued, their faces changed from confused to shocked in an instant.

"Some professional hacker had transferred him to this school, along with a note," She said, taking out her laptop, turning it on and showing it to the three shocked boys.

_"__Dear Madam Sarah,_

_I know this is a bit much to ask, but please. Let Logan finish his final senior school here. He doesn't deserve being in where he currently is… The constant mental, physical and emotional abuse from his parents and peers alike? I'm surprised he'd even last this long._

_The only thing I can ask from you is to please let him finish is last year in your school, let him start over a new leaf in PalmWoods,_

_Sincerely,  
Anonymous"_

James read out the letter and immediately his heart sunk for the 4th time today. "Logan was… _Abused…?_" He gasped, his eyes tearing up again. "That… explains all those gashes, wounds and bruises on his body…" Kendall whispered, all three pair of eyes turned towards him.

"You'll see." He frowned, turning his head away as James glared at him. Kendall kept that a secret from him?!

"Right. I wanted to expel him at first, but seeing how he's excelling his classes… And since he's the only hope you three have of not repeating this year, I'll allow him to stay as long as he doesn't cause any problems. If the school boards hear about this, we'll _all_ be in trouble," The principal explained before dismissing the three of them.

"James…? Where're you going?" Carlos asks, seeing James look down, walking the opposite direction of where their class is supposed to be. "Home." He answered in a low growl, Kendall immediately grabbed his hand.

"Hey, you can't just skip class," Kendall frowned as he looked around, seeing so many photos of Logan's house scattered around. "Give me one _good_ reason I shouldn't skip class. It's gonna be different without Logan," James lifted his head slightly, giving the green-eyed boy a death-glare.

"Logan's gonna need someone to catch him up on all his studies when he wakes up?" Carlos shrugged, Kendall turning towards him with a big shocked face. "Oh! Oh, that's a _great_ idea. We could each focus on different subjects and y'know, actually learn stuff. Then when Logan wakes up, we could take turns helping him catch up! _You_ know how much Logan hates being behind in his studies," Kendall piped up, seeing James shut his eyes and let out a sigh.

"I hate it when you guys come up with good ideas," He growled, turning to the direction where their class was.

**~After School…**

"That was _horrendous_," Kendall growled, feeling like his head is gonna explode. "Least' I finally understood what Mitochondria means," Carlos grinned widely, ecstatic that he actually learned _something_.

Kendall decided to take Physics and Economics, James took Chemistry and Additional Mathematics, Carlos took Biology and English Literature. They figured the rest won't give Logan that much trouble to catch up, since the rest of the subjects are quite easy.

"Let's uh… Let's go see Logie," James sighed as he started the car, Carlos and Kendall nodded. Though since it was their first time actually going to PalmWood's Hospital, it took them a bit of time since Carlos had trouble actually reading the map.

"I should've read the map instead," Kendall huffed as he exit the car, Carlos sticking his tongue out as a reaction. "C'mon," James grabbed both of his friends' arms, rushing into the huge white building.

"Good Afternoon miss, we're here for Logan Mitchell," James said, trying to control the worry in his voice. "Ah, right. He just got out of the ER. Go left, turn right and keep going straight, you should get to the ER soon," She answered, pointing to the left with a polite smile.

"ER? Wait, what happened to him?" Carlos' voice getting more and more panicky, James and Kendall visibly getting more and more worried. "He… He shouldn't need to go to the ER!" James panicked, grabbing both of their arms again. They did their best to control their steps so they wouldn't be running down the white halls, to avoid disturbing others.

As soon as they reach the ER, a doctor comes out with a sigh, seeing the three boys pop up actually startled him. "I'm assuming you're here for Logan Mitchell?" He asked, fixing his glasses.

The three of them nod in unison.

"You're gonna have to wait. He needs to be transferred to another room before you can visit him. Give us about… 15 minutes," The doctor stated, they nod in unison again. "Doctor… Can you tell us what happened to him? I thought he just got exhausted… W-Why is he suddenly in the ER?" James asked, worry filling his voice.

"He was breathing fine in the ambulance, but when he arrived, his lungs collapsed. We had to puncture a hole in his right pectoral to let the air out. That and the muscles on his legs are completely _torn_. He might not be able to walk _at all_ for about a week," The doctor answered, lifting a brow.

"Exactly what happened to him? This looks like a case of someone who hasn't ran in years, suddenly forced to run and finish a 5km marathon in 30 minutes," The doctor asked, his voce stern.

"It's… A long story. If we had arrived earlier this wouldn't have happened," James explained, partly blaming and scolding himself.

"C'mon James, we'll wait here," Kendall pulled James to the side, gently making him sit down on one of the seats on the side.

**~An hour and 45 minutes later…**

"Right, you two can go ahead and visit him now. He's been transferred to that room," The doctor pointed to a room a few steps back down the hall before disappearing down the hall. Carlos briefly wondered why it took so long, since the doctor actually said 15 minutes earlier.

"Jamie, Kendall, wake up," Carlos gently shook his two sleeping friends, sighing as Kendall stretched his arms and woke up, James waking up a few seconds after Kendall.

"C'mon," Carlos led the way, his two friends anxiously dragging their steps behind him.

Gently, they pushed the door open, a bit glad to find out Logan actually got a room all to himself instead of having to share it with another patient.

"Logan," James whispered with a broken voice, tears trailing down his cheeks. It pained him to see Logan in this state, though James had to admit.

At that moment in time… He looked like an _angel_.

**~James**

"This is all _my_ fault," I whispered, angrily scolding and yelling at myself mentally.

"How is this your fault all of a sudden?" Kendall stood beside me, gently holding my hand.

"If I… If I had hurried up earlier, we could've arrived early. We could've walked in with Logan instead! T-Then he wouldn't have had to run," I continued, practically sobbing into Kendall's shoulder as he hugged me tight.

"James," His voice soft as he rubbed my back, letting out a sigh. "Calm down, okay James? Logan's not gonna _die_," Carlos added. The thought of Logan actually dying from this sent my brain into a frenzy.

"Is this a bad time?" Camille came into the room, catching all three of them off guard. "Camille…? What are you doing here?" I asked, watching her come closer, carrying a dark-red velvet box.

"Logan ordered this yesterday and it kind of arrived early. I thought I would give it to him today but uh…" She handed the box to me. "Oh and uh, I did some research on Logan's background. The principal told me about him _weeks_ ago," She crossed her arms, "Don't open it yet, I've something to tell you guys," She instructed.

All of our eyes fell upon her, ears perked as our curiosity peaked.

"Right, so first off, Logan ran away from home," She started. Immediately my heartbeat picked up. What would drive someone like _Logan_ to run away from home?

"But it wasn't just a simple 'Oh I'll run away and come back later' thing, no. Logan's been planning this for _years_. He's been saving up his money, just for this… Plan. I contacted the person who hacked the school systems and transferred him here… And he told me everything," She continued, pausing for a quick breath-break.

"He told me that back at home, Logan was tortured. Mentally, physically and emotionally. The only escape he had then was school, which was just as bad as at home. Bullies and all that. At home, his parents would whip, punch, kick and hit him with various objects just for fun," She stopped again, her eyes fell upon Logan.

With a small frown, she continued. "The person told me that he could hear Logan cry every night in his room. He was forced to do everything in his house, treated like a damn slave," She shook her head after.

The room was silent for a rather long time.

I could feel my body heating up, anger taking over me. All the images of Logan being hurt in various ways… I felt like turning into a beast and murdering his parents.

What parent would have the heart to _hurt_ their child!?

"Right, _now_ you can open the box," She added, a small smile growing on her face.

I did my best to push my anger away, curious about what could possibly be in this box.

Slowly, I open the box and behold… Inside were two silver boyfriend rings, one had a J carved into it while the other had an L carved into it, a small note was also inside the box.

On said note was 'Hope we last' with a cute small heart at the end.

Just like that, all the anger in me just… _disappeared_.

**~Kendall's POV**

I watched as the tall boy next to me just broke down in tears, a stupid smile carved onto his face. "I fucking love this idiot, _so much_," He whispered, covering his mouth as he stared at the two adorable boyfriend rings.

"Logan's _way more romantic_ than you," Carlos rolled his eyes. I raised a brow and smirked, "Oh, _is he now_?" I asked, a million ideas popped into my head.

Oh yeah, I'll show this shortie how _romantic_ I could get.

"Right, before I go…" She said, her voice changing back into a stern one. "The three of you need to keep an eye on Logan 24/7," She said. Once again, the air in the room became tense.

"Logan didn't know this, but his parents are actually ringleaders of a dangerous mafia back in Michigan. The FBI has already caught wind of this news. Now he's in your care while they do their part to hunt down the two ringleaders," She continued, immediately I felt nervous as _fuck_.

"Ring…leaders? Like, _gang_ leaders?!" Carlos gasped, trying to control the fear obvious in his voice.

"Yes. Any time now, his parents could pay some assassin or some shit to come get Logan. The FBI's placed you guys under careful watch too. I don't know where, but there'll be eyes watching you guys 24/7 now," She continued explaining. As soon as she did, I immediately felt a pair of eyes on my neck, as if someone was very carefully watching our every movement.

"We'll sacrifice our life if we need to for Logan," James stood his ground firmly, I gulped. "He's gone through enough shit for his entire life. The least we could do is help make sure he could at least _live_ for the rest of his life," Carlos spoke sternly, the fear in his voice was gone already.

_How_?

Once Camille left, the three of us stood beside Logan's bed, trying to digest all the info we've just received in this one day.

"So… I guess we're gonna have to ask him to move in with us?" I asked, seeing a smirk grow on James' face. "Ask? Ha. We're _making_ him move in with us," James grinned, proposing an idea, "Two of us are gonna go to his house and move all his stuff into the apartment, while one of us stays behind and watch him," James added.

Both of them turned their eyes towards me.

"What? You want _me_ to stay behind?!" I threw my hands up in disbelief. "Well yeah. I doubt you'd be able to lift his heavy things," Carlos rolled his eyes.

He's right.

I mean, I might be athletic, but I'm not really _strong_.

"Fine. You two better be fast," I watched them disappear, then pulled a chair close to Logan's bed. "Oh Logie, I cannot _wait_ for you to wake up," I sighed, holding his somewhat cold hand. I can't believe he's gone through so much shit!

It explains all the wounds I saw on his body that day…

After a few more seconds of watching the angel's chest rise and fall… I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 9 [End]

**~Kendall's POV, 4 hours after last chapter…**

"Kendall…?" A soft voice called out, breaking me out of my sleeping state. "Logie? Logan. You're awake," A smiled widely, seeing him look around in fear.

"Y-You're in a hospital," I said, seeing him nod slowly.

Suddenly, a big frown grew on his face. "K-K-Kendall, I-I can't move my legs," His hands shook as his right hand gripped onto my wrist tightly, fearfully. "Hey, hey. Logie, calm down, okay?" I said, gently cupping his chin.

"The doctor said you forced your legs too much, you might not be able to walk for about… a week," I shrugged, seeing his frown grow. "Hey, that's not too bad, is it? You get to skip PE," I tried to cheer him up, only to see his worry grow.

"Look, if we have to, we'll take turns carrying you everywhere," I joked, seeing him face-palm. "You don't understand Kendall, this is _bad_," His voice told me he was on the brink of crying.

Well, screw that. He full-on cried.

"I… I-I-I didn't want _any of you_ to find out where I lived," He cried into his hands, which were now covering his face. "I didn't want any of you to stop being my friend b-because I'm poor as _fuck_," He sobbed, my heart aching once I heard what he had said.

"Logan, hey," I gently pried his hands off of his face, smiling the gentlest smile I could. "We don't give a _fuck_ whether you're rich or not, okay?" I wiped away his tears gently, marveling at how soft his skin, and cheeks, were.

"We don't need a reason to be friends, do we?" I asked him in a gentle voice, seeing him nod slowly. "Plus, we already knew about your house," I casually said, seeing his eyes blow wide.

"We kind of followed you home at one point. You should've _seen_ James face!" I laughed, seeing horror etched all over his face. "He wanted to just pick you up, shove you into his car and bring you home with us. God forbid, if he had did that, you would've done _more_ than sleep in his room," I winked, watching his adorable cheeks flare bright red.

"Speaking of home," I smirked, seeing his eyes once again grow in fear. Though this time, it has a hint of curiosity in it.

"You're moving in with us, whether you like it or not! In fact, I think James and Carlos should be done taking out all of your things and moving it to our apartment," I grinned, watching his lips twitch in shock.

"Wait, _what_?" He asked, his voice oozing disbelief. "I didn't agree to this!" He threw his hands up, completely shocked.

"Too late beau, you're part of us now," I winked, watching him huff and cross his arms.

"Speak of the devil," I turn my head towards the door, seeing James and Carlos walk in, wearing different clothes than when they did earlier.

"Logan!" James ran towards Logan, gently grabbing his hand. "A-Are y-you okay?" He asked, panicking. Logan, on the other hand, scowled at the two.

"Fine, except I can't _move_ my legs. Also, I never agreed to move in with you guys," He huffed, looking away in mock-anger and disbelief.

"I had to tell him," I shrugged with a coy smile, seeing James glare at me.

The three of us spent the entire night with Logan, asking him numerous questions about his life. The more we knew about him, the more heartbroken we got.

Meeting him was _definitely_ not a coincidence. He was brought he for a reason. I literally thanked the two peoples who helped him run.

He told us how his uncle had provided him the transportation he needed that night, and that the 'professional hacker' was actually his neighbor, which surprised me. I actually _did_ think that he hired an actual hacker…

Still, I'm glad he's here with us now.

Like I said earlier, meeting him wasn't a coincidence for the three of us.

It was fate.

**Hey guys, sorry for the ****_seriously long_**** hiatus. I'm trying to regain my writing spirit, and I got this idea a few months ago and it's been bugging me ever since, so I had to push it out through ****_this_**** short fic.**

**I'm actually thinking of making a sequel, since there's still a lot more to be told after this one, but that's all up to whether you guys would like one or not.**

**I ****promise**** I'll be updating the rest of my fanfics soon!**


End file.
